Family Portrait The Diary of a Lost Soul
by Raggedydollz
Summary: I think my summary may have scared some ppl, so I'm trying again. Kagome, a former drug addict, and every thing else, writes about her life in her diary, and the boy who changed hers. ((kag Inu)) Yes, the story does have some lewd moments LEMON TOO!))
1. Lost Paradise

**A/n: Well Inuyasha fans, I'm sad to announce that this will be my last Inuyasha fiction for a while. I'm moving on to other animes like Wolf's Rain, Vampire Hunter D, and maybe a Card Captors fiction((not sure yet)) Depending on weather or not THIS last fiction is a hit will determine weather I ever write another Inuyasha story. I'm doing this because every idea to ever be thought of has already been done! Haha. So I think I need to expand my horizons.   
  
Grammar: It's going to be the best it can be!!! Promise!!  
  
NOTE#1: I am officially accepting all criticism. Negative, Positive, Neutral. I PROMISE NOT TO GO OFF ON THE NEGATIVE COMMENTS!!! mainly because this is the last fiction and I'm taking in everyone's opinion.  
  
NOTE#2: If you don't like the story, which you are entitled to, please don't write me a paragraph telling me how much it sucks, because if you're trying to hurt my feelings you'll be wasting your time. I REALLY don't care about your life's story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Co. I won't repeat this through out the entire story. It's a waste of time.  
**  
Prologue:  
  
Ren walked through the aisles of books, extremely bored. 'Why does she constantly make me come here?' "Are you done Sakura?" she called out to her friend. Sakura sighed. "Can you give me one minute please? I need to find a book for my book report. Since you have a D in the class, I suggest you do the same."  
  
'She's right..Dad's going to kill me if he finds out I've been skipping third period.' Looking at the Books, Ren started to look. After the third row, she was ready to go home and watch T.V. "There's nothing in this friggin store to-." She stopped in mid-sentence when something caught her eye.  
  
Walking over to the Adult section, She spotted a golden book, with a star dangling from the sides. Picking it up, She read the cover. "Family Portrait-Diary of a Lost Soul." Underneath the title, was a photo of a picture perfect family.  
  
Ren shrugged. "Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a look." She opened up to the First page, and started reading the neat cursive.  
  
Chapter One. Lost Paradise  
  
_My father always told me, "When life gives you a lemon, make lemonade." Of course, he was never one to take his own advice. The Higurashi family isn't the kind of people I would have chose for myself, but hey-can't pick n' choose right? I must have pissed god off in the future, because my life was a living hell. I guess the easiest way is to start off with my parents.  
  
Beautiful, talented, smart, and ambitious, Amaya Toyo was everything a man could want in a woman. Being of high status, she always wanted the finer things in life, because she was brought up to believe she deserved them- she did. And nothing came finer than my father Seru Higurashi. He wasn't born of money, but was smart, and conning, well on his way to fortune. He had class, taste, charm, and an obscene obsession with sex. When he met my mother, it was lust at first sight. Now how my parents became is one of the stories told by point of view. One might say that my father raped my mother, and she became addicted to him. Others claim they were madly in 'Rome and Juliet' love, unable to keep their hands off each other. Either way they messed around, got married, and then did the most unexpected thing either of them had ever done. They had me.   
  
I was born on December 24th 1983. My mother called me the apple of her eye, daddy claimed I was his heart. Things seemed to be fine, I was a happily adored child, making everyone laugh, my parents were still very much in love, not afraid to show it, or do it rather, anywhere. My mom gave birth to a lovely baby boy when I turned 5 and I never saw my father's face light up with so much joy. Life was beautiful, up until the time I turned 7.   
  
_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What does this mean?" Amaya had to take a seat, feeling her legs were about to snap, too devastated to stand any longer. Seru took a deep breath and let it out. "It means we'll have to sell the house." "ALL FOUR OF THEM?" "Yes dear, all of them."   
  
She shot up from her seat furious. "How could you?!! Huh Seru?! Were you thinking of any of your family worth shit when you invested all our money away?!!" "Of course I was!!" I just made a wrong move, that's all." "YOU THINK?!!"  
  
Kagome sat in a corner outside of the kitchen, listening to her parents argue. This had become a reacquiring thing ever since Souta turned two. She didn't worry about it too much. Daddy would yell at mommy, mommy would slap daddy, daddy would slam mommy into a wall, putting his hand up her skirt, mommy would make sounds, then they'd fuck.  
  
Convinced everything would be fine, she happily waited for the routine to begin. It did. In the exact same sequence. Kagome peeked around the corner to see her parents grinding together on the kitchen floor-her daddy yelling at her mommy to say his name, mommy shouting it from the top of her lungs.   
  
Deciding to give them some privacy, she went to go check on her brother.  
  
!!!  
  
Souta, despite all the commotion downstairs, was still sleeping like the cute baby he is. Kagome adored him more than anything. After saying a silent prayer, for him, she went back to her room, and went to sleep. Life was still great, but....'What did daddy mean about selling the house?'   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_ The day we moved, I couldn't stop crying. I was leaving all my friends and glorious life behind for a three bedroom apartment on the rough-neck end of Queens. People there were mean, loud, and filthy. I attended, public school PS-118, and was skipped ahead a grade because I was in private school before. I only made one friend in school, his name was Miroku. He lived to Flights down from me, so were always hanging out.   
  
When I grew tired of my parents bickering, and JUST bickering, I would climb down the fire escape next to my bedroom window, into his bedroom, and climb on the top bunk of his bed. His family, unlike mine was very quiet. His mother, Mika, was a librarian, so she never rose her voice above a whisper. His father Taki, was a car salesmen-I don't see how.   
  
One night when I was about nine, something happened. Something that changed my whole perspective on life. Something that brought me and Miroku even closer, and my family, even further._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome let out a gust of wasted air. She sat in her room quietly brushing her porcelain doll's hair, bored. She couldn't sleep, and the storm from the night before had knocked out the television's reception, so there she sat with nothing else to do.  
  
A series of bumps came from the stairs, causing her to jump. It didn't help that she had just finished watching the Biography of Lizzie Borden two nights before either. The noise continued to increase, pretty soon it was right at her door.  
  
She shrieked, the climbing under her covers. Kagome went into hysterics about the boogie man and a woman with an ax coming to chop her up. The doorknob turned, and the door busted open. Kagome pulled down the sheets just an inch, just to see her father. She giggled, relief spreading through her veins.   
  
"Daddy you scared me! What are you-." Seru snatched the covers from the bed, grabbing her legs. "What are you doing?!" Kagome kicked, and screamed as her father forced her face into the bed, pushing her night gown up to her waist, and pulling her panties down to her knees.  
  
"Stop!! Let me go, lemme go!!" Seru slapped her ass, shouting at her to shut up. Kagome spotted her porcelain doll at the edge of the bed. Quickly grabbing it, she used all her strength to turn around, slamming the toy into her father's head. The doll broke into pieces, her father falling to the floor, knocked out.  
  
Scrambling off the bed, she pulled up her panties, looking down at Seru, who was now bleeding face, his pants undone and his rock hard penis in the air. Clearly scared shit-less, she ran to her window, scurrying down the latter to Miroku's room, where she tripped over what felt like a toy, causing a loud crash.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Miroku jumped up at the noise, running over to the light. He found Kagome sitting next to the window, soaking wet, holding her knee and crying. He never saw her cry before. He walked over to her and took a seat. "Kagome what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?"  
  
She shook her head no frantically, sobbing into her knee. He wiped the tears away from her eyes with his thumb. "Come on. Tell me." "H-h-he t-tried -t-t-t-to.." Miroku had never heard her this scared. "Who tried to do something? It 's okay."  
  
He pulled her into a hug, where she cried until she couldn't cry any more.  
  
"You ready now?" She told him what happened, not leaving a thing out. By the end of the story, Miroku grabbed his baseball bat and headed to the window, furious. Kagome watched him. "Where are you going?" "To beat the bastard's face in!" he replied, clearly pissed. "NO!" She ran to the window, blocking his path.  
  
"Why not?!" "Because he's my father! And b-besides, I don't think he meant it." Her eyes pleaded for him to stay. Miroku sighed, dropping the bat. "I'll get you some dry clothes."   
  
When he came back with the oversized shirt, she changed, then snuggled up in bed next to him. Kagome stared at Miroku, and he did the same. "Uh. Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Can I ask you something?" She smirked. "Just did." he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, can I see what you look like?"   
  
Kagome was confused. Was Miroku blind? "You see me everyday. We're looking at each other right now!" "No. Not like that. I meant can I look down there." His gaze went down to the covers landing on her waist.   
  
"Why?" she asked. He shrugged. "Never seen one before, and you saw your dad's wiener, so..." Kagome gave this some thought for a moment. 'I don't see why not. I mean he IS my best friend. My only friend.' She nodded. "Okay. Go turn on the night light."  
  
Miroku got out of the bed, turning on his lamp, that only lit a corner of the room. Kagome stood up, facing Miroku. "You ready?" he eagerly nodded. She reached under the shirt, pulling her panties down to her knees, then slowly lifted up the shirt.  
  
Miroku gazed at her vagina, in a complete trance. 'So that's what it looks like!' "Can I touch it?" he asked absently. Kagome smirked with a sigh. "Yes." She looked down watching him stroke her, then put a finger inside.  
  
Miroku started to wiggle his finger, making Kagome laugh. "That tickles!" She pushed his hand away, and watched him blush. Then they both heard his door open.  
  
**--((A/n: HA! And that's where Miroku got his love for women! LOL. This story is only going to get better so keep reading! Aren't you people are just dying to know what happens next right?! So gimme some feed back! Did you like it, love it, hate it?! I promise this will be the best damn Inuyasha fiction I've ever put out so you MUST keep reading, because I can't stop writing it! The plot is so intense, original, mind blowing- sigh- just read and review!! I might not update this story as fast as I do others, because I'm working on the ending of Trials of the Heart-(BTW is going to blow your fuckin minds)-. Okay later people!!! Loveya! LazyMadHatter A.K.A. Lazydoll06))--**


	2. Changes

A/n: Hello! Here's chapter two, and thanks for waiting!!! I'm updating at school so be patient with me okay?!!

Chapter two.

Mika stood in the doorway, her mouth open like she was going to speak, but had lost the words. Kagome quickly pulled up her underwear and glanced at Miroku with 'What do we do now?' look. He blushed, unable to lift his gaze from the floor.

A small vein bulged on the side of Mika's forehead. Grabbing a fist full Kagome's hair, she drug the little girl toward the front door.

"You nasty, filthy little girl! How dare you bring your parents horny lifestyle into my house! Get out!!!"

She threw the little girl out of the apartment into the dark hallway and slammed the door.

_After that night, Miroku and I weren't allowed to see each other. At school, teachers made him change seats whenever he sat next to me and I wasn't allowed to be around another boy-ever. We met in secluded places like the abandoned park on joined a book club called, " Readers of the Arts" where I read famous books by Charles Dickens, Sherlock Homes, William Shakespeare, and __Edger__ Allen Poe. My literature teacher discovered a I had a true talent when I did a report on 'Catcher In the Rye' and put me in an advanced writing class. Needless to say this took up all my free time, so Miroku and me slowly drifted apart. _

_Things at home hadn't improved at all. When my parents weren't screaming at each other, there was complete silence in the house. After dad had lost his job, we moved from Queens, to a 2-bedroom shack in Brooklyn. He would disappear all day, claiming that he was looking for work, and come home in the middle of the night drunk, and sometimes not even alone. But nether the less, I kept my door locked. Around my thirteenth birthday, my father had come across one of his old investing partners who agreed to help him off his feet____wrong phrase, try something like "agreed to help him out"__This meant money. I for one was so happy, I could have been pissing a rainbow; but of course, nothing is ever as it seems. A week after my 12th birthday, which no one remembered but me, Seru had told Amaya that he __was__ fed up __with__ living in a dead marriage. He filed for divorce._

_This broke my mother's heart into pieces. I shouldn't have been surprised. One thing about my father was __that__ he was extremely greedy, and this divorce was his way of "starting over" as he would put it. After two months, our family went to court. My father gave Amaya full custody of her children; __notice__ how I wrote "**her children**". I guess it was his way of cutting all loose ends, but what about me? I was his heart...Wasn't I?_

"Honey, I'm home!!"

Amaya called up the stairs. Since she was now a waitress, her life was hectic, and she almost never saw her children. Kagome came down the steps, putting on her best fake smile.

"Hey mom. How was work?"

"It was fine dear. How was school?"

Kagome shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Where's your brother?"

"Upstairs playing video games as usual."

Amaya nodded. "Okay well, go get washed up while I start on dinner."

It broke Kagome's heart to hear those words. Mainly because her mother could not cook and she had always paid someone to do the cooking for her, and when they moved to Brooklyn, her father always brought home fast food.

Moving to Brooklyn was very different for all of them. On her mother's salary, they didn't get that many toys or even clothes for that matter. All money went to rent or food, which wasn't much. Kagome continued to absently stare at her mother in complete sorrow. At night she could hear her crying, because the walls were paper-thin. Amaya did a lot of things in secret like drugs, masturbate and sometimes pray. One time she had walked in on her mother shaking in the middle of the floor with a rubber band wrapped tightly round her left arm, and needle in her right hand.

'She goes through so much, trying to keep up a positive face for us.'

"Kagome?"

Her mother's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Is something wrong?" Amaya asked worried.

"Uh, no. Just zoned out for a second there."

"Oh okay."

"I'll go get Souta."

Kagome headed up stairs to their room. "Souta, mom says get ready for din-nor."

She looked around to find him not there. She sighed. 'Sometimes I swear he plays too much.' Checking the closet. Bathroom and underneath the bed, Kagome huffed.

"Now where could he-" She paused, seeing the window open.

Climbing the latter up to the rooftop, She found Souta sitting on the edge of the building, looking out on the neighborhood. "Souta?" Souta glanced at her before turning his attention back to the street. Kagome came up and took a seat next to him, watching the stars.

"So what are you doing up here?" He lifted a shoulder. "Just thinking I guess."

"What about?"

"Mom."

"Oh."

They lapsed into silence for a while. Kagome asked another question.

"Do you ever miss dad?"

Souta shook his head no. "He used to hit on mom whenever he got drunk. Mom would leave the house afterwards...she was a hooker."

"WHAT?" her eyes grew big at the new information. "What are you talking about?!"

"What did I just say? When we lived in Queens, I was riding with my friends, and I saw mom on the corner in some weird clothes. This guy came up to her and offered her money, then she took him behind an alley and they..."

Tears sprang to life in his eyes, but he wiped them away.

Kagome was at a loss for words. 'How could she?!! All this time, I've been blaming dad, when she was just as guilty.' "How come I never saw any of this?" It was more of a question to herself than her brother.

"Why do you think?!! YOU WERE NEVER THERE!!" Souta snapped.

It was true. Over the years, Kagome would do anything not to go back home. There were only so many after school activities one could do, and she did them all. 'I guess I forgot about Souta. He has to live with this too.'

"Souta I'm sorry. I guess I...I-I mean our lives...." she wiped her tears away and stood up. "Anyway, moms said go get ready for dinner."

She left him alone. Talking to her brother always made her feel horrible. Maybe that's why she never did. Their family was slowly crumbling down hill, and it was only a matter of time before it broke her too.

(One year later)

"Well Kagome, I have some news for you."

Mr. James announced. Kagome was all too nervous. Teachers made her nauseous, especially her English teacher. He graded all her writings, and seemed very strict. Something Kagome, from time to time, couldn't handle.

'He's probably going to tell me my writing sucks and that I should have dropped out of the contest.'

She had entered a writing contest at school, the winner receiving three thousand dollars, and a full four-year scholarship to a writing class at Yale University.

"Y-yes sir?"

Mr. James stood, taking out an envelope from his desk. He walked around, and sat in front of her. "It has been brought to my knowledge that you entered a writing contest a month ago. An essay on the book '_Utopia.'_ and it was also brought to my attention that..."

Kagome sighed. 'Here it goes....'

He smiled. "You won. Congratulations Miss Higurashi. You are a brilliant writer with a talented mind. I wanted to give the award to you personally so I could give you my congratulations."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I knew it!! Just because I lost doesn't mean you have- WHAT?!! I WON?!!"

She fell out of her seat 'I WON!!'

Jumping up, she gave Mr. James a big bear hug.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mr. James!!!"

She grabbed hold of his hand and couldn't stop shaking it.

Mr. James laughed, handing her the envelope. "What are you thanking me for?! You did all the work! I'm just happy one of my very own actually learned something from his class."

And she did. Kagome could never thank Mr. James enough for all his discipline and hard effort, pushing her to be better.

When the dismissal bell rang, Kagome dashed out of school, running home as fast as she could. 'I can't wait to tell mom and Souta!' Lord knows they needed this money right now more than anything. At this point, everything started to look brighter.

She reached home twenty minutes later. Her mom was off today, so she knew she'd be home. "Hey mom?"

Kagome checked the kitchen, then the small living room. Amaya wasn't in either. Then she heard a bump upstairs. Kagome's 100-watt smile came to life.

She ran up the stairs "Hey mom?! Mom guess what?! I won the-" Pow!

Kagome froze at the sound of a gunshot. Racing up the rest of the stairs, she flew to her mother's room, her heart coming to a complete stop at what she saw.

Her mother's body on the floor, her beautiful long locks of hair cut off her head, a gun in her left hand, and blood pouring out of her scull. Kagome swallowed, and closed her mother's door. She slid down the wall and sat, while her mind went blank.

_We buried Amaya Toyo Higurashi April 23, 1997. My brother cried, but I couldn't. I didn't feel sadness, anger, and disappointment, just a great sense of loneliness. In a way, I guess I was relieved for my mother. She did the best she could, but when the time came, she couldn't take anymore. I used my prize money for the funeral expenses. _

_Seru had managed to show his face, along with his wife and child. That little wench had the nerve to cry. Like she knew my mother in any way, shape, or form. When he tried to offer some words of comfort, I told him to save it. I didn't want to hear anything he had to say about my mother, and I told him he was never aloud to even speak her name in my presence. Two weeks after the funeral, we moved to California with my father, and THAT ladies and gentlemen, is where my downfall began._

A/n: Hope you liked it and there's more, I just got to find a way to get it alllllllllll the way to school and back. Ta-ta for now!!! ---Lazydoll06


	3. The Downfall

A/n: Hey Everyone! I know it's been forever since I updated, but here it is. I will be updating 'Trials of the Hearts' next, so all the reviewers for that story, keep your bloody pants on! Thanks for the reviews as always. IF you don't like this fic, I ask that you try my other one "Strange Occurrences". Enjoy the Chapter!

Chapter three: The downfall

_My experience in California was one I'll never forget. There are times in your life that seems so surreal, you almost wonder if it ever happened at all. At sixteen, my father basically ignored me, and Vanessa, his bitch of a wife, was plotting to send me off to boarding school if it killed her. _

_I attended a private school named St. Peters. They skipped me head to my senior year, after being amazed by my entrance exams. In those classes, I was getting a lot of attention from the males. I guess my body was developing faster than my mind was, because I didn't know why anyone found me attractive. My biggest mistake in this exploration of myself was Kouga. _

_Kouga was what they called, an "IN" boy. Why? Became once you were with him, you were automatically part of the "IN" crowd. And I wanted that crowd-with a fierce passion._

"Kagome hurry up!! I don't have all fucking day, shit!!" Kouga yelled, honking his horn outside of her house.

Kagome rolled her eyes, covering up the hickey from last night. If her father ever knew what she was doing, he'd send her off so fast it would make her head spin_. 'And Vanessa would have a field day.'_

Ever since Kagome had moved in with her father, she's constantly had to watch her back of Vanessa. Vanessa was the Queen of Bitches and had a severe hatred for her that Kagome returned gladly.

BEEP, BEEP!!

"Fuck you Kouga!!" Kagome yelled out her window.

She had met Kouga in fifth period, and he was no doubt that finest boy she had ever seen. He had naturally jet-black hair, a well-developed body, and a pair of strong blue eyes that brought out his facial features.

Kouga had clearly stated to her that he wasn't looking for a girlfriend, but he offered to be "friends with benefits." Kagome had yet to figure out what that meant at the time, but six months later, she was well too aware of it.

'_I shouldn't have fucked him. What a complete waste for my first time.' _ She thought.

Making the finishing touches on her hair and makeup, she checked to see if her skirt was high enough and headed out the door.

Kagome hopped into Kouga's convertible, putting on her best fake smile. Kouga licked his lips and his eyes roamed over her body. _'I hate it when he does that.' _

Kouga pulled off driving at about 90miles per hour. He pulled into an old auto shop and put the car in park. Kagome didn't bother to ask why they were there. She knew what he wanted.

Kouga climbed on top of her, slipping his hands under her skirt, almost ripping her panties off. Kagome spread her legs, not bothering to protest. When Kouga fucked her, she'd black out. Reason being, because he didn't know what he was doing and it would end up hurting her. The thought of him inside her was enough to make her throw up.

'Lucky thing I make him use condoms.' She thought with a smirk. The best thing to do at the moment was wait it out. One positive thing about fucking him was it didn't take that long. Maybe ten to fifteen minutes tops.

"Oh shit." Kouga sighed, pulling up it pants. He took the condom off, threw it out the car, and sat back in the driver's seat.

"Are we going somewhere to eat?" Kagome asked. Kouga rolled his eyes. "Is that all your fat ass cares about?!"

"Surprisingly" Kagome muttered back. She didn't see the back handed slap coming towards her.

Kouga's hand felt like lighting, stinging her poor cheek. Kagome's head spun in the other direction. "Don't talk back to me understand?" He yelled.

Kagome paused for a second, taking in what just happened_. 'Did this mother fucker just slap me?!!"_' That's all it took. She took out her pocket blade that she always kept, and went to work on his face, screaming the whole time. Kouga punched her in the stomach and tried to knock the blade out of her hand, but she held onto it with a iron grip.

"You stupid bitch!!" Kouga screamed. He gave her three blows to the face like they were both boxers. Kagome fell out the car, feeling something in her back crack. She screamed in pain, trying to focus her vision through the sudden tears.

Kouga jumped out the car, and came around to her side standing over her. He laughed. "Stupid bitch. Did you honestly think you were gonna this to my face and get away with it?! HUH?!!" he slammed his foot into her stomach.

Kagome coughed up blood, trying to hold her breaking stomach. Or at least that's how it felt. Her head began to burn as Kouga grabbed a big fist of her hair. She couldn't scream because of the blood. He brought her face inches from his.

"When I'm done with you, you're going to-"His sentence was cut short after Kagome jammed the blade in his throat. He dropped her and fell to his knees, chocking to death. His eyes turned a bloodshot red before closing and Kagome cried.

' _Oh god, what have I done?' was her last thought before she finally blacked out. _

_A/n: What do you guys think? It's gonna get very interesting after this! Inuyasha is coming up in the next chapter!! Wahoo! Okay- NOW I have to go work on Trials of the Hearts. Please R&R! That's read and review, not rest in relaxation!! _

_Peace Easy_

_Lazydoll06_


	4. Wonderer

A/n: Okay, I'm sorry for not updating. People have probably forgotten about this story. I'm doing my best to update and finish everything. This chapter introduces Inuyasha! Yay! Thank you for the last reviews. Please read and review this one, and all my other stories. Thank you!

Chapter Four-Wonderer

_Hospitals were the last place I wanted to be. At sixteen, it was pretty apparent that they did background checks. What I was told in the year of a comma would shock even the best liars. I was told that the doctors informed my father. I was told he never left my side. I was told that he held my hand for hours at a time. I was told that he prayed, crying to God to spare my life because he couldn't take losing his heart after he had just lost the greatest love of his life. Again, this is what I was told. I had been in a comma for just little over a year, so the memories are still hazy._

_Funny thing that I would just happen to wake up on new years. God was giving me a second chance. But I wasn't sure if I wanted to take it. _

Mid July-

Kagome walked the Los Angeles streets till she came up her mansion of a house. No one had come to pick her up when she was released, and she didn't have any money, so she had to walk four miles. Trudging up the driveway, she reached the doorbell, ringing it tiredly.

An aged white woman answered the door. One Kagome hadn't recognized. '_Must be new staff.'_ She tried to step over the threshold, but the lady blocked her. "May I help you?" she responded in a rather unwelcoming voice.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said defiantly. The old woman's gaze softened. "Your father and family don't live here anymore." She spoke quietly. Walking away from the door a moment, she came back with a package.

"I was told to give you this if you were to come here. I'm sorry miss." With that, she closed the door in Kagome's face.

Kagome walked down the steps and driveway, all the way to James Ave. Parking herself on a curb, she opened the envelope, and she dumped its contents out. There was a plane ticket to Japan, and an entrance exam to a boarding school there.

No address, no letter, no nothing. Kagome threw the envelope down, feeling weak. She broke down into tears, wanting to escape just as her mother had. What the hell was her father doing to her?

She couldn't stay here in LA. But she couldn't go to boarding school It was a sure fire way to get rid of her without killing her. '_I was better off with Kouga.' _ She mused bitterly.

Getting a head start, she headed to the airport.

Tokyo-

Getting off the plane, Kagome roamed the city streets. It was winter here. Instantly cold, she hugged herself. On lookers stared down at her thinking she was nothing more than a lost crack head.

"Hey! You need a ride?" A voice came in Japanese. Kagome turned, trying to find it. A man sat in his cab, eyeing her provocatively. After all, her clothing was um…a little revealing. A halter top with a short army fatigue skirt and cute combat boots with heels.

Walking another two miles, she felt like she was going to pass out. A building came into view with light radiating from it. She rounded the corner to find three old men surrounding a trashcan bomb fire.

Kagome walked over, too tired to fight anyone off. She hadn't slept in over two days, and her back was starting to hurt from surgery. She came over, and they made room. She put her friends out by the fire and almost cried out in joy when the heat seeped through her fingers.

One of the men glanced at her outfit, and then shrugged off his jacket, putting it on her shoulders. The one next to him unwrapped his scar, putting it on her neck. The last one sighed, taking off his earmuffs and put them on Kagome's head.

She looked at all three of the men, and they all nodded. They got the message.

-Morning-

Kagome woke up alone and the sun blinding her, with snow falling on her head. Getting up from the pile of trash, she yawned, wishing she hadn't the smell reeked. _'But I guess that doesn't matter when you're trying to just live.'_

Standing up, she heard a barking noise. Turning to the entrance of the alley, she saw a police officer and a Doberman Pincher. "Hey, you! We lock up prostitutes! Don't move."

Kagome's eyes grew big. Reacting on instinct, she ran towards the chained fence. The police officer let the dog go and it sped down the alley. Kagome Jumped on the fence climbing it before it bit her foot off.

She screamed when the wire caught her leg, sending a long cut on it. Running so long she ended up on a different part of the city. The upper class part. Looking around she saw high class shopping malls and boutiques.

It was the Japanese version of Rodeo Drive. Kagome stumbled into a diner full of customers, all of which stared meanly at the intruder. A high cheek-boned woman came to her with a bat.

"Can I help you?" she said tiredly. Kagome didn't care about attitude anymore. "I need to use your phone please." Her voice was hoarse from a soar throat. She could barely keep herself from passing out.

" We only have two phones. The service phone is for business only. There's a pay phone over by the restrooms. Would you like 50 cents?"

Kagome nodded yes. The lady smirked. "The pay phone is out of order." "Then why would you say that was an option!" she screeched. The woman frowned. "Get out of here! I swear to my ancestors I know how to use this thing!" The lady raised her bat in defense.

Kagome sighed. It wasn't worth it. One, the lady was holding the bat wrong, two, she wouldn't know who to call even if she have a number. Turning away, she walked back out into the snow, hearing a distant cheer from the café like the woman had just killed a monster.

Not paying attention, she came face to face with the police. They stopped her without much difficulty. Kagome didn't say anything as they took her to the station. She was just tired of walking.

-Police Station-

Pearce stared at the young lady's file. Seventeen just released out of hospital for an accident, her father was the wealthiest man in Japan, and here she was aimlessly walking the streets of Japan in the middle of winter.

Kagome sat on the other side of his desk, not really paying attention to anything. She had zoned out. Her mind drifted to think about the year of her life she had lost, how both of her parents had abandoned her, where her younger brother was, and why couldn't she just die.

"Well Miss Higurashi." "It's Toyo" Kagome corrected, taking her mother's last name. Pearce nodded. "Well Miss Toyo. It seems you have quite a wrap sheet. We could turn you over to your father, but then again, you are seventeen and in Tokyo you're considered an adult."

"Does this mean I can leave?" She asked dully. Pearce shook his head. "No. You still have t be supervised since you are under the protection of law. We have a probation officer for you. Her name is Kaede. Go to that address and she'll explain things from there."

"What the hell. You just said I was an adult." Kagome said disbelieving the bullshit here. Pearce smirked. "Since you did in fact commit a murder, the US has informed us that you must serve probation for at least a year. If you choose not to, you'll still serve probation, only in jail."

Kagome leaned back in the chair, giving up. '_All I want is a bath.' _

Pearce slid a piece of paper with the address on it. "One of our lovely police will escort you. I'll be keeping an eye out for you. If you so happen to violate any of Japan's laws while under probation you will be given a sentence. Is that in anyway unclear?"

Kagome skeptically looked at him and got up. Walking towards the police car, she gave them the address.

_Now, a sane person would have called the richest man in Japan for a form of explanation. But back then, my mind was anything but sane. The moment I laid eyes on Kaede, I knew she was one of those people I would hate now and love for eternity. _

_The group home I went to was nothing more than a open house prison. I had to be in at a certain time, sleep at a certain time, work where they told me to and dress how they asked me to dress. I suppose it was the government's way of helping me get my life together, but I wasn't up for charity._

_So, after a week of the hard knock life bullshit, I left. Dust my tracks, and vanished…just like all my dreams._

A year later-

A man grunted, letting out a final release in Kagome. She stood with her face against the wall as the drug dealer known as Frosty, finished up. He was a regular customer for a quick lay, and she really didn't mind, because he paid well.

Handing her the hundred dollars and nickel bag of cocaine, Frosty took his dick out of her ass, peeled the condom off and walked away. Kagome took a deep breath, and gathered herself together. She never particularly liked taking it up the ass because the after affects were a constant bitch.

Taking a sniff of her wonder drug, she got into her happy place, life couldn't be any better.

She saw four men walk up to her, she smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked drunkenly. The men smirked. The one on the far left smiled. "You sure can." Then came this earth shattering kick to the stomach.

After that, she passed out. Waking up two hours later, she felt soar all over. Surprisingly, they hadn't raped her, wanting just the money and cocaine. '_The cocaine? No!'_ Wondering down the dim streets, ran into someone and felt straight on her face.

"The hell?" A voice came with irritation. Kagome winced at how loud it was. She felt someone turn her over. "Please don't hurt me…" she said faintly. "No chance of that." Came the soothing voice.

-Apartment-

When Kagome came to, she found herself in an apartment, smelling of aftershave and spice. Her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and easily roamed the comfortable room. She tried to sit up on the couch, but her head was spinning.

"Don't move." The voice came from behind her. Kagome couldn't see him. She didn't want his help, she wanted her miracle drug. Cocaine had gotten her through a lot of depressing times.

"Where am I?" She asked. "You're in Northeast Tokyo." Came the voice. "How the hell did I get all the way up here?" She hadn't been to Northeast Tokyo since she was in the orphanage.

"I drove you." The man came around into her line of vision. Her breath caught in her throat as she soaked in his beauty. Golden eyes that supported a strong jaw line, and a handsome face. Hair silver, long and flowing down his backside, with an under layer of black.

He was evidently well built by the muscles he was packing, but he was also lean as if to make him elegant. Kagome looked down at her own body, knowing she was far bonier than she had started out to be. She couldn't have weighed more than 100 pounds. Her body was bruised from head to toe, and she smelled of sex and bad hygiene.

Taking another look at him, she sighed. "Look, I don't….I don't have any money, but if you want something else…." She trailed off, figuring he got her point since most guys did.

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "No. I don't want anything from you." "So I'm not good enough for you!" Kagome shrieked. The boy shook his head no, trying to make amends.

"That's not what I meant-" he started to say, but se cut him off. "Fuck your words! They don't mean shit!" Trying to stand, the migraine flew to her head and she instantly fell. The boy caught her in record time.

"Yeah, my name is Inuyasha by the way." He said. Kagome started to cry. "I just want to disappear." She whispered. Drifting off into sleep, Inuyasha carried her to his room and let her sleep.

-Morning-

"You what!" a voice came screaming from out the living room. It had wakened Kagome up. She pulled the sheets close to her.

"Sango, lower your voice, she'll hear you."

"I don't care Inuyasha. You just can't bring crack heads into our apartment!" The female called.

Not wanting to hear anymore, Kagome went to shower. The hot water was a blessing so many people took for granted. She used the soap, leathering up her body scrubbing vigorously. The dirt came off heavily. She used some shampoo, washing her mess of a head.

Letting the soap wash off, along with all her sins, she waited to the water became cold before she got out. Choosing a towel from the hamper, she dried off. Grabbing her so called "travel" bag, she pulled out some clean underwear that she had stolen from the laundry mat, and some basket ball shorts with over sized t-shirt. Lacing up her boots, that had been extremely warn down from over use, she headed out towards the front.

_Now, from the beginning, I could tell Sango was going to go in that BS category. The moment we had eye contact, I saw that she clearly didn't want anything to do with me. And if I were in her position, I wouldn't either. But the simple truth was, I WAS NOT in her position, and I had a problem with her look. She was beautiful, proper, and sophisticated. So of course, she thought she was better than me._

Kagome kept a blank expression when she exchanged an evil glance at the girl as she stood five feet from the door. Sango gave her a head to toe sweep. The miscalculating sweep she had always received.

"Don't…Don't do that." Kagome stuttered. The drugs were starting to wear off and that was NEVER good. She needed her natural high.

Sango snorted giving the crack head a fowl look. "Don't do what?" "Don't j-judge me." Kagome mumbled out. Walking past her supposed savior, she glanced at him and opened the door, and only to have a force stronger than her slam it shut.

She looked at Inuyasha to see a pissed off face. He growled at Sango, who huffed, sitting on the couch. When she smelt it, she rolled her eyes and got up, clearly disgusted with the smell.

"I…don't want any problems. I just want to leave." Kagome stated quietly. Sango smirked. "You hear that? She wants to leave! Let her!"

"Knock it off Sango." Inuyasha barked. Turning back to Kagome, he didn't lighten up his expression. "You can leave when you're better." Kagome's eyes grew big with fright and Inuyasha wondered just what _had _she gone through.

"You can't just hold me hostage here!" she hollered. Inuyasha pulled out a cell phone. "Fine, I'll dial Tokyo police and have them take you anywhere you want to go." He started to dial the number when Kagome snatched the phone and tossed it in the fishbowl.

Inuyasha was astonished. Had this bitch just thrown his new 300$ cell phone in the fish tank? "I sure as hell hope you can pay for that." He frowned. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Still want to keep me?"

With a sigh, he walked towards his room. "The couch pulls out into a bed." Sango threw her hands up in defeat. "The world has gone officially crazy. I wonder what your GIRLFRIEND is going to say!" she called to his room. At that, he slammed his door.

Kagome stared at Sango, who glared back. "Let me make something very clear to you. Don't touch my shit, don't take shit, and don't even look at anything that isn't yours or I'll break your neck. Is that clear!" She shouted.

Getting a little sick of being yelled at, she sucked her teeth. "Transparently." She gritted out. Sango turned on her heels and stormed to her room.

Kagome sighed dropping her bag. Taking out her diary, she began to write. Half way through the second page, she stopped. Looking out the frost covered window, she felt herself get teary eyed. She was in the exact place she didn't want to be. A cage.

A/n: So that's how she meets Inuyasha. Why does he want to keep her prisoner? Yeah, Kagome's in for a lot of lessons. The next chapter will be better, I promise. Now that everyone knows where she is and what she's doing. Hopefully Sango won't kill her. Till the next chapter…Peace, love and happiness.

Lazydoll06


	5. Opening Up

A/n: Sorry for the Wait. Shit like this DOES indeed happen, so all I ask is that you bear with me on this okay? I really do like this story, next to 'The Savage Missionary' so continue all the good reviews.

Chapter Five….

_So destiny had brought me to my guardian angel. Of course, as with all things, you don't appreciate them until their gone. Inuyasha was one of my few regrets in life…and its saying a lot because I don't have many. If given the chance to start all over again, I would have taken the option of boarding school. All the pain I caused was just a reflection of what my heart was feeling and I weren't satisfied…until everyone's world was as dark and complexed as mine…_

Kagome felt weak from exhaustion. She must have slept a good hour. Considering how she had been up half the night because of bad dreams, an hour was remarkable. Memories of her mother flooded her mind, and it gave her terrible migraines.

When she would scream in agony, Inuyasha would ask how could he help, and Kagome's response was always the same. "BY DROPPING DEAD!" She hadn't meant to be so agile, but the medicine was giving her hallucinations…mostly about her mother.

Every memory…from the day they moved out their house, to the sound of the gun shot, ran continuously in her mind. It happened for a good hour and then her body would be completely drained.

She didn't eat, or talk. Just sat. Sango was irritated with her spasms and had begged Inuyasha to kick her out on the street. "After all, that's where street rats belong." She would commonly sneer.

Kagome was hopeless. Why Inuyasha was a glutton for punishment, she didn't know, but she sure was going to give him his money's worth.

Sitting at the window, she watched the sun set again, seeing the moon rise in the sky. It hadn't been two weeks since she was here. In the mornings, she would watch the sun rise. In the afternoon, she had her attacks, then her depression sunk in and she passed out, waking up just enough to see the sun set.

The cocaine was leaving her body, and every bone seemed fragile. The door slammed, and she knew it was Sango. Sango always made sure her presence was known to the "intruder" as she would call it. Kagome didn't acknowledge her. The less that came out of that girl's mouth, the better.

Inuyasha came out of his room, bare chest, with a towel around his neck in baggy pants and boxers. He had the body of a demy-god, and a heart of pure gold underneath. She still hadn't grown accustomed to seeing his superior physique.

"Hey, I'm going out for a while. Is there anything I can get you?" He asked. Watching her lifeless face out the window, he noticed the pallor on it, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

Inuyasha walked around, making her turn to meet his face. "Kagome…" Kagome looked him square in the eyes. What could he possibly have to say to her? "Why don't you come out with me?"

Kagome looked out at the snow flakes falling. Winter used to be her favorite season. Now, looking out the window with her eyes finally open, she saw that it was a dead season. The flowers died off, the trees loss leaves, the sun didn't shine as often. It was murky and bitter, like her soul.

"No." Was all she said. Inuyasha let out a breath. He had been trying to reach her since day one. From the moment she said "Don't judge me" he vowed he wouldn't. After all, she couldn't have been any older than 16 or 17 and a full life ahead of her.

He hated to see people kicked when their down. That's one of the reasons why he brought her here. The other…he couldn't explain because he didn't fully understand it himself.

" I just want to help. You've been through some shit and…" "Don't sympathize for me. People spend their entire lives being someone that other people will accept. I haven't been through some shit. I've been through it all and back. So the next time you want to connect with me, don't." She spat coldly, cutting him off.

Inuyasha licked his fangs, sucking on his teeth. "Fine." He wasn't going to give her or Sango the satisfaction of pissing him off. There was something she was hiding and he had to find out what it was.

Walking to the door, he saw Kagome out the corner of his eye, longing to reconnect. No, he wouldn't judge her, and he also wouldn't give up.

_I don't know where he went that day, but he didn't come back till midnight. Smelling of cherries, I assumed he went to see his girlfriend Kikyou. Awe Kikyou. The perfect man's daughter. She was rich, spoiled, and ignorantly smart. Meaning, she had a lot of etiquette classes and not much else._

_I remember the first time Inuyasha brought her to see me. It was like hell. She stood there in her expensive college sweater and fashionable boots, looking down on me like she just knew I was meant to be a low life. She wouldn't have believed me if I told her who my father was, or how I used to live or even my real last name. So what did it matter?_

_It didn't matter. But…no one else had to know that._

Kagome sat looking out the window like she had continued to do. The sun was just getting good into the sky and she could tell it was only eleven. She listened to Inuyasha's pet make mumbling noises.

Assumably about her. No mind. People had been talking for years, so by all means; the girl was free to talk. Seeing the snow fall, she gave a small smile, wondering how people could hate such a season. How she could have hated such a season. Winter made everything disappear.

Inuyasha watched Kagome from across the room looking out the window. He saw the small smile and wondered what it would take to see a full one. There had to be more to this girl than drugs, sex and violence.

"Inuyasha, where did you find her?" Kikyou glared at the raggedy girl, clearly disgusted. Inuyasha almost didn't hear her. "Oh, um... in the back alley."

Kikyou's eyes grew big with disapproval. "Are you serious? You picked up a crack addict in the back alley? Why didn't you leave her there! For all we know her prostitute of a mother is looking for her!"

Inuyasha gave her a warning glare, missing Kagome's attention. She got up, walking silently to them, neither of them noticing her till she was right in Kikyou's face. Inuyasha didn't know what to do. She NEVER left the window.

Kagome opened her mouth. "Do you like your nose job?" She said to Kikyou.

It was so low, no one heard her. Not even Inuyasha, but he knew she asked a question. Kikyou looked her up and down, giving a scowl. "What did you say!"

Kagome spoke a little louder this time, gritting her teeth. "I said, do you like your nose job?" "What nose job?" Kikyou replied, thinking she was about to receive a compliment. That's all it took. Kagome's fist came crashing into Kikyou's nose, making her bleed.

Kikyou flew back against the wall, falling to the floor with a loud cry. Inuyasha reached down to help her up. _'Oh shit!' _ Glaring back at Kagome, he watched her looked down on both of them, seeing the pathetic girl try to regain her composure.

Not caring to watch, she went back and sat by the window. Yes the songs were true. It was the most wonderful time of the year.

Inuyasha guided Kikyou out to her car. Kikyou was ranting the entire time. "I want that bitch out of your apartment! NOW!" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Kikyou sighed. "Inuyasha you aren't seriously going to choose that trash can over me are you?"

"Kikyou it's nothing like that and you know it." Inuyasha reasoned. Any boyfriend could see that she was right. But then again, he wasn't most boys. As long as she knew that he was being faithful, that's all it took.

"Fine! Have the whore!" She snatched her hand away from him, got in her car and drove off. Inuyasha growled, knowing he'd have to hear from her father first thing tomorrow. Now he wanted to punch someone.

Running back up to his apartment, he slammed the door. "Did you have to punch her!" he yelled. Kagome jumped at hearing his voice get strangely demonic. Her father used to yell at her like that.

Thinking of him, she shut her eyes, saying a silent prayer to erase him from her memory. She didn't have much time before Inuyasha snatched her up to her feet, forcing her to return his gaze. "I'm sick of this shit! First your insults to someone who's trying to help you, then you become catatonic, now you're throwing punches!"

Inuyasha wanted to throw her into a wall. She was more difficult to brake then a brick wall. "SPEAK!" he commanded, finally losing his patience. Kagome fixed her mouth to say something, anything, but she couldn't.

Shoving her back to the window seal, he stormed past her, into his room, slamming the door. It was silent the rest of the day. Kagome watched the sun go down, and it was like watching time itself stop. If Inuyasha was giving up on her, it was only a matter of time before she was back on the streets. Back to poverty. Back to looking into Death's laughing eyes and not understanding the joke.

_That night, I was, for the first time, in a talking mood. The snow fell delicately, and I was tempted to talk to each one. Funny how love works. At the time, I didn't know it, or want to. Looking back on it, I willingly admit that I had fallen in love with Inuyasha that day and have been ever since. I was slowly but surely becoming increasingly envious of the one thing I wanted, but didn't deserve. And if anyone has ever been to that point, you know what happens. Everything around is out to make you beg, break down, fall apart. The test was my aspiration. The exam….well if you can call it an examination….was my life. _

_It must have been the crack. Because when he finally came out of his room, I had done the thing I had been dreading for years. I opened up._

Kagome watched the midnight sky, completely fascinated by its obscurity. Her breath froze and her heart paused as the door to Inuyasha's room opened. She could tell the difference because his door squeaked. He walked out into the foyer, not bothering to glance at her. She watched through the windows.

He made himself some tea, not offering her any like he usually did. When he was done, he turned off everything in the kitchen like it was before, and headed towards his room. Kagome sighed. "She's dead…" she spoke up quietly.

Inuyasha paused mid-stride. He made a U turn, facing Kagome's small form that continued to stare blankly out at the Tokyo City lights. "Who?" he finally asked. Kagome was silent for a moment, and he thought she wasn't going to answer his question.

"My mother." She answered. Inuyasha nodded, understanding. When Kikyou insulted Kagome's mother, it triggered a huge nerve. _'I wonder what happened to her.' _ He thought. Instead of going back to his room, he came back, sitting with her by the window.

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked her through the window. Kagome eyed him in the reflection. "….it was her time." She spoke, and left it at that. Inuyasha accepted that answer, knowing he wasn't going to get that much out of her tonight anyway.

They sat that way until dawn. Inuyasha watched Kagome fall asleep, noticing she had a quiet beauty about her. The cocaine had done something to her once outstanding features, he could tell. Pulling a strand out of the fairytale's face, he sighed. She used to be a beauty…_ 'Once Upon a Time...'_


	6. Almost Forgotten

_A/n_: Wow. Is anyone still reading this story? I hope so b/c i love it. Anyways, So sorry for the wait. College and all that. This will be a long chapter since I've been so evil. Enjoy.

_Chapter Six: Almost _Forgotten

_As the weeks went by staying, I started feeling better. The cocaine was out of my system and I was finally convinced to eat something. Sango was coming around. She still didn't trust me, but I suppose she finally figured I posed as no threat. I became a little more 'involved' with Inuyasha. Quiet conversations here and there at sunrise and sunset. Kikyou had recovered from her broken nose and from the looks of it, I appeared as if I'd never touched her. Christmas was just around the corner and for some reason...my heart was a bit torn. I didn't know weather to be happy for it, or sad. My 19th birthday..or was it my 18th? After 15 I stopped keeping track. It was just time passing, moments getting older, my life wasting away. Kikyou's birthday was in december too. So of course all Inuyasha's attention would be focused on her-something I already knew was inevitable to happen...and yet I felt...cheated._

Sango chattered non-stop over the phone. "Oh Naoku, it's going to be amazing. A christmas party in Sengoku shrine! I've been waiting so long for these reservations!" She bragged on and on. Kagome sat reading a book on the Art of War, trying to block out Sango's excitement.

The Sengoku Shrine was a very prestigious restaurant, which was hard to get into. Kagome had only known this, because her father had taken her mother there for their anniversary, which was the same night she revealed she was having a boy.

It was romantic to be sure, but not worth bragging about if you had no one to go with. Sango had hung up the phone, dancing like a mad person all over the room. She stopped in front of Kagome. "Isn't this wonderful? I know you wouldn't care because you've never even seen a place like this before, but trust me, it's beautiful!"

Kagome nodded ignorantly, thinking to herself, _'If only she knew...'_ There were times when stupid assumptions came out of Sango's mouth about her intelligence or upbringing, that she let slide because Sango obviously didn't know who she was, but there were times where Kagome wished she could tell the truth just to wipe that smug smile off her and Kikyou's face.

"I'm sure it's nice Sango." Kagome responded solemly.

Sango paused in her rejoicing as if she had a forethought. "Would you like to come? I mean, it would be rude of me not to ask."

Kagome closed her book, thinking she'd never get to finish it if she didn't end this conversation now. "Sango, don't feel obligated to invite me to something that you plan to put on an act for. I'm not looking for your sympathy here, so don't treat me like one of your psychology patients. Take your fancy party, and parade it in front of all those people who are as fake as you, and leave me in peace." With that said, she opened her book back up and continued reading.

Sango was speechless, but she did have a valid point. She had offered the invitation out of the need to be polite, not because she actually wanted the embarrassment to tag along. "Fine. Sit here and do what you do best-ROT. I'm going shopping." She gave Kagome one more cold look before disappearing behind the front door.

As if God needed to punish her more so, Kagome growled as she heard Kikyou's heals clicking up the stairs followed by her annoying laugh. On que, Inuyasha opened the door to the loft and Kikyou, in all her magnificance stepped through the threshold.

Her smiles stopped at her seeing Kagome. Inuyasha glanced at the book Kagome was reading and then Kikyou.

"Hey babe, go wait for me upstairs." Inuyasha advised. Kikyou gave a menacing glare upon Kagome, but did as she was told.

Inuyasha took a seat towards Kagome. "Hey, look at me." He told her.

Kagome rolled her eyes closing the book. "Yes?"

"Sango told me she invited you to her party."

"Sango did not invite me, she merely passed along an invitation through hummility and out of compassion for you. I have no wish to attend such things." Kagome retorted with a cold stare.

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha exhaled. "You know, you could do alot more with yourself than pout and shut everyone out. Sango is just trying to help."

"Bullshit." Kagome scoffed.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yeah, it is, and you're full it."

Kagome paused taking in his words. He was right. Her life couldn't be confined to these walls. How would she move on? Truth be told she had no earthly idea where to begin. Her birthday was coming up and she just wanted the time to pass. Every year her mother would bring her something from a country she visited. The last place her mother traveled was India. She brought back these ivory elephants, their eyes were white diamonds. Before she died, Kagome recieved a set of pearls from black sea. Pearls she burried her mother in.

"I...don't have the money.." Kagome whispered ashamed. Another reason she didn't want to go. Inuyasha gave a small smile at her modesty and took out his wallet. He gave her his credit card. "Go wild."

Kagome took a glance at the card, and shook her head no. "They'll think I stole it." Inuyasha frowned. She had a point. Kagome had gotten her shap back, but she hid it under her baggy pants and heavy shirts. She appeared to be a homeless woman in good shape. No one would believe he willingly gave her his card

At that moment, Kikyou ran down the stairs in a rush. "Inuyasha I have to go! Bye Baby!" She was out the door in a heartbeat.

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a look, a bright smile formed his handsome face. "Well, that settles the problem of getting her out the house." They both laughed.

_That day we traveled to the most expensive stores in Tokyo. One was called Sakura Elegance. My mother knew the woman very woman who owned that store long ago. They became good friends,r. Miss Sayuri making all my mother's gowns for fashion events or suits for my father. After she custom made my mom's wedding dress that got Miss Sayuri famous. All these people reappearing from my past, started to make me anxious. I didn't know what to expect from the retired Geisha , but I knew one thing was certain-she never forgot a face. Something told me I was no exception to the rule._

The two walked down the busy streets of Tokyo to Elegance. Kagome paused in mid-stride. '_No...'_ She whispered to herself. In the modeling window, there was a beautiful young woman being fitted for a dress. She seemed so carefree as she laughed with a bright flawless smile. In that instant, Kagome saw her mother. It warmed her heart to see her mother actually smile again.

Inuyasha finally noticed she wasn't behind him and came back to the spot she was rooted to. "Kagome what's wrong with you? This is the place?"

Kagome snapped out of her stupor and shook her head. "What? No, Inuyasha, I can't. It's...it's so..." she couldn't find the words to describe the meaning of such a place as this. It had too many memories for her to control.

"Expsensive?" Inuyasha guessed for her.

Nodding her head 'yes' at the wrong answer, Kagome swallowed, asking, "Can we go somewhere else? I have no need for this store." Inuyasha gave a sexy raised brow. "But you've never been in it."

There goes that assuming shit he and Sango always did. Kagome crossed her arms in defiance. "I'm have no use for this store when i can go to the fleemarket and get a dress there."

Inuyasha smirked, "Unfortunately, it's not that kind of party. Now grow some balls because we're going in."

Sayuri smiled at the customers as they walked through the door. " Hello Inuyasha. How's my favorite great god son doing?" she asked. Her voice was mellow and raspy just like Kagome remembered it.

Inuyasha smiled. "I'm fine Sayuri. This is-" Sayuri looked past Inuyasha and held up a hand of silence. "I know who she is sweetheart, but does she?" Sayuri asked looking directly at Kagome.

Kagome decided to stare at the floor for sometime, not knowing how to react. What would Sayuri say? Would she reveal who she was?

Fortunately for her Sayuri did not. She merely sighed. "Long time since I've seen eyes like that. As changing, and harsh, and untamable as the sea, but dead as a corpse who's life left its body years ago..."

Inuyasha was shocked by her comments on a complete stranger. She didn't even know Kagome but made it seem like the girl was someone she had known for years. "We need a dress Sayuri."

Sayuri frowned. "If you want a dress, Macy's is down the street. If you want a work of art, then I am the artist for you."

Kagome always remembered Miss Sayuri telling her mother that. " For the body needs to feel the finest silk, like the caligrapher needs the finest ink." She whispered finishing the quote.

Sayuri grinned, putting out a soft bit of laughter. "She lives in you...yes I dare say you're a splitting likeness..not to worry child. We'll make you right again." At that, Kagome nodded silently, on the verge of tears.

Inuyasha glanced back between Sayuri and Kagome. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring her here. He was so busy trying to make her smile, he had paid no mind as to what made her uncomfortable. He mistook her reasoning for not wanting to enter into this store. She knew Sayuri, and he was determined to find out how.

"Well," Sayuri stood from her seat revealing her to be very short. "Come girl. I have a dress that will make even you look like a princess. Come with me. Inuyasha, you wait here. No...you go away. I will send a taxi for Kagome. I cannot have you seing my work before it's done."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. _'Women...'_ He walked out the store, and out of sight.

Sayuri took Kagome to the back room, where she had her stand on a podium. "So what are you Miss Kagome? Are you a whore? a drug addict? A woman? A child?"

Kagome sighed. Interogations. "I'm all of them Sayuri." Sayuri picked up a smoking pipe and began to puff. "Yes..but you're also a pearl. We have to break you out of your shell...your mother, when she first came to me, told me she was in love. Are you in love Kagome?"

For a second, her mind flashed to Inuyasha, then to darkness. No, she wasn't in love. Not with someone as spoiled as him. She merely loved his kindness, and this was the truth. "No. I'm not." she answered confidently.

Sayuri gave an all-knowing smirth. "But after tonight, you will be. So, you know who you are. Who do you want to be tonight. Are you a deceitful vixen like Kikyou, or a woman of vision like Sango? Or are you like your mother, one of a kind..."

Tears started to form._ I'm lost Sayuri. I'm lost. _Kagome wanted to scream. "I don't know what I want to be. I feel like a caged bird but I don't why it sings." she answered honestly.

"Do you want to sing Kagome?" Sayuri asked genuinely. Kagome shrugged. "I may want to sing, but it won't happen..."

"I see...Well tonight, we're going to spread your wings. What kind of bird are you? Your mother was a peacock." Sayuri laughed. "Never afraid to show off her beautiful feathers. But I think you're too grounded to life be as free as a dove. What about a swan? A quiet graceful creature, unappreciated by most, except for those who really see your beauty. A symbol of elegance."

Kagome nodded. She liked the sound of that. " What's your favorite color?" Sayuri asked. Kagome smiled. "I don't have one. What's yours?" "Coral." Sayuri answered. "Alright. Let's transform this sow's ear, into a silk purse."

----Sengoku Shrine

Sango and Inuyasha stood around, admiring the beautiful ocean view. "Sango, you've outdone yourself this time." Inuyasha nodded with approval. He loved this Shrine. As quiet as it was kept, if he ever did propose, he wanted it to be right here, right on this balcolny.

Sango was beaming. "Thank you. I want you to meet a very special friend tonight."

Inuyasha looked at her questionably and Sango just blushed. "Don't ask. Where's Kikyou?" She asked, searching the ballroom. Inuyasha pointed in the direction of the business men. "She's with her father, being a money hungry investigator."

Sango made an "o" with her mout. Inuyasha leaned on the railing, letting the ocean breeze blow his hair behind him. "Sango, about Kagome..." He started.

Sango frowned. "What about her? She's becoming a burden. Inuyasha, I know you've got your heart dead set on helping this girl, but she's a complete case."

"There's more to her than that. I know there is. Sayuri spoke with her today as if she had known Kagome her entire life." Inuyasha explained. He didn't know what it was, but something about Kagome was special. He intended to figure it out.

"Inuyasha are you falling for her? You can't be serious!" Sango harshly spat.

"Serious about what?" A soft voice called from behind.

Sango and Inuyasha turned to a most amazing sight. There stood a beautiful creature in coral satin. She had sheer wings when her arms spread, her hair pulled back into a bun, then the rest falling on one side of her shoulder. Her make-up was flawless. Was she even wearing make up? You could smell her scent as she entered the room. 'Whispering Sweet' by Jasmine Yeoh. Kagome's chocolate eyes glowed with uncertainty, but she gave a small smile.

Sango's jaw dropped. After she realized she was stairing, she closed her mouth and swallowed. Maybe there was more to Kagome than everyone believed. "You look beautiful Kagome. I'm glad you came." She said nicely.

Kagome nodded. "Thank you for inviting me."

Sango, for the first time, smiled. "You're welcome. I'll leave you to alone and will go talk to my guests." She quickly disappeared, giving Kagome one last look. Damn Sayuri was good.

Inuyasha watched Kagome gracefully approach him. Taking his hand, he used a finger to guide his hand across her jaw line. Kagome closed her eyes, savoring his touch. "Thank you." she sighed.

"For what?" he asked absently, his face now centimeters from hers. "For seeing me when I was invisivble to the world." she calmly told him, trying not to cry.

Inuyasha came out of his trance. Her eyes were watered but she didn't cry. "Kagome, you've always been beautiful. And tonight, I wanted the world to see what I saw. I wanted you to see."

Kagome beamed with joy. No one had ever spoken to her like that. No one. Not Kouga, not Miroku, not her parents. A part of her wanted to join the human race. She wanted to be loved and accepted by those arround her. But she had come too far. Further than anyone realized, and she wouldn't turn back. She wouldn't give in, not like this.

"I have to go." Kagome choked out.

Inuyasha snapped out of the trance she'd put him in. Her words were like cold water. "Why?"

"Inuyasha, I...I can't stay here. I have no voice here." She whispered.

Inuyasha let go, in more ways than one. "What do you want from me?! I'm trying to help you!" He was sick of it. He was so irritated with getting so close, so close only to have her shut him out.

Help. There was that tone again. He was treating her like she was a patient from a mental institute. Treating her like he was better than her. Like it was beneath him seeing her as an equal but perfectly acceptable to act as an outreach hand of God.

"I'm not some charity case you can ride off your taxes. I'm not a prize for some richman's perverted fantasies. I thought you saw me...but you saw what you wanted to see. A pathetic project for you to sink your nails into while you avoid your outter conflictions with the real world. FUCK YOU!" Kagome hollered.

"This coming from a girl who begged me not hurt her in an alley. This from a CHILD who was so strung out on crack she couldn't remember her name or even pronounce it for that matter. If I treat you like a fucking charity case, it's because you act like one!" Inuyasha roared back, fully pissed.

Fear flashed in Kagome's eyes before rage took over. Inuyasha turned away from her. "Dammit..Why do you make shit so hard? It was a mistake. I should have never taken you with me." As soon as he said it, he regretted it.

He quickly turned. "Kagome I didn't mean-" he started but she was already running into the ballroom and out the exit.

Sango was standing by the front door with a young man, laughing softly. Kagome raced past them, bumping into Sango's date. "I'm sorry." she said in haste. The man's eyes widened. He stared in pure amazement. _Kagome?.!_

Sango wanted to chase after her but Inuyasha came running down the stairs, shaking his head for her not to follow. She nodded. "I guess they're in a hurry."

-------LOFT----

Kagome ran in the blistering cold rain, in the dead of winter, her throat burning. She took a seat on the bench outside of Inuyasha's apartments. "WHAT?!! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!!" She called to the sky, to her mother.

She had had enough. Things were simpler when she was strung out and didn't give a fuck. She needed some relief. "I need a hit." she whispered. She started to walk down to a back alley when a red car pulled up. The windows rolled down to reveal Inuyasha looking half worried, half irritated.

"Please get in the car Kagome." he said tiredly. Kagome shot him a 'go to hell' look and then told him so. She was on a mission. She needed some drugs.

Iuyasha got out of the car, and grabbed her arms. Kagome put up a fight until she was pinned to the wall. "STOP!" he yelled. Kagome jumped, clearly scared.

His hot breath covered hers, his eyes boring into her own. "I hate you." she whispered. Inuyasha snickered, a hint of distaste in his tone. "I hate you too."

Taking no time to think about his actions, Inuyasha brought his lips to hers. He ran his tongue across his bottom lip before taking full possession of her mouth in a fierce kiss, which Kagome returned. dead cold of winter, the two stayed in their embrace, locked together until they were too cold to stand.

_After the kiss, Inuyasha became distant. We didn't speak, didn't touch...he was so into Kikyou, I rarely saw him...I knew he would try his hardest to erase what had happened out of his memory. It seemed like the easiest thing to do, but I couldn't. I couldn't stand by and watch as another person deliberately deleted me from his life. My heart wouldn't be able to take it. So...I fought back._


	7. Denial

**A/n: Sorry for the wait! But I had to think of something, and I'm working on two new Inuyasha stories that I'm attempting to get atleast four chapters down before I post them. I'm taking a two-three day grace period. I'm writing the most I can and not to worry, this IS a Inuyasha and Kagome ff but I didn't want it to be like everyone else's. I mean this is a girl gone through hell and she's only 19. **

**Chapter Seven----Denial.**

Sango took Kagome by the arm as they strolled the mall together. Kagome had been a somewhat willing participant to go after being avoided by Inuyasha for so long. Sango sensed the tension and decided to help out best she could.

"December 19th Kagome. I can hardly wait till Christmas!" Sango screached.

It was her favorite holiday. Kagome smiled pathetically. She had nothing to be happy about. She couldn't remember how old she was, so she settled on 19. She knew she was a year younger than Kikyou and Sango, and two years younger than Inuyasha.

Truth be told, it was actually pretty beautiful in Tokyo. The snow was falling, and everyone was dressed for the celebration of the Heisei 19. From the festival of trees, to the lighting and decorating of the christmas tree, Sango made it clear that neither Inuyasha or Kagome would ruin her Christmas.

"Kagome, lets stop in here." Sango said, leading them to the pet store. Kagome took in the sight of all the decorated cages with cats and dogs putting on their best act, trying to be accepted. _I know the feeling._

Kagome played with a canary, her thoughts wondering back to Sayuri and what she said about wanting to sing. "Not in this lifetime." she sighed.

This store was getting depressing. She went to search for Sango who wasn't hard to find. A small kitten had captured her attention, and what looked like, her heart as well.

"Isn't she beautiful Kagome?" Sango sighed in awe. Kagome glanced at the cat. It was cute. black and white, full of energy, somewhat of a bully to the other cats. Much like Sango. Kagome snickered to herself for a brief moment. Only Sango would find a cat to match her personality.

"I suppose." She answered with a shrug of the shoulder. Sango appeared offended. "YOU SUPPOSE?! This kitty is the pick of the litter! I want it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Sango, she's probably not even on sale. Pet store animals are exspensive for no reason."

A passing store clerk walked by, glancing at Sango and Kagome. "She's only 1200$ A great sale for such a rare breed. Her ancestors are from the old japanese period!" The clerk chirped at the kitten's special feature.

Sango pouted. " 1200$!!! Are you serious?" Kagome didn't say anything, but her expression screamed, 'I TOLD U SO!'

With a heavy head bowed, Sango sighed. "Come on Kagome. Let's go." She walked out of the store, her spirits crushed.

Kagome gave one fleeting glance back at the kitten, who's eyes followed Sango out of the store. For the rest of the day, Kagome attempted somewhat to try cheer Sango up, but to no avail. They reached home about mid noon, Sango with plenty of bags full of gifts, but not a single smile. She went to her room and locked the door.

Kagome sighed, sitting on the window ledge, watching the snow fall. A door opened somewhere in the apartment, and she thought it was Sango. Until she smelt the aftershave. The smell got stronger until Inuyasha was sitting next to her, staring out the window.

" The other night was a mistake." she said finally, her voice full of no emotion what-so-ever. Inuyasha didn't bother to contridict her, even though he wasn't sure if that's how he felt.

"I know." he replied simply.

"Kikyou...she does not need to find out about this." She continued.

"I know." he repeated like a broken record.

"I'd appreciate it if this were never brought up again." Kagome finalized, looking at Inuyasha through the reflection.

She met his gaze, his revealing that this was no where near over. _'But what choice do I have?'_ Inuyasha thought to himself. Not only would their actions affect his relationship, but his family in general. He was already looked down upon as being the black sheep. But none of that would matter if she kissed him again. None of it at all.

"Wouldn't want the world to find out that you had an impulse action of passion for a crackheaded whore." she spat out cooly breaking his thoughts. What Kagome saw was confusion and rejection. Something she was used to but still stung like hell.

"You wouldn't know shit about anything I go through because all you do is stare off into space. I defend you constantly! Why!!?! Why do this shit if all i get is ridiculed and critized!!" Inuyasha shouted, tired of her always accusing him of being just like everyone else. Hadn't he proved time and time again that he wasn't?

"Don't come whining to me because your rich father doesn't accept the fact that his mother-bearing son is just like her!!" Kagome blurted out. She wasn't suppose to know that...but she listened. She listened to the conversations Inuyasha held with his dad. She knew about the woman who's massive picture hung above the fireplace.

Inuyasha had a sudden impulse to slap her. "What the fuck would you know about rejection?" he spat quietly.

Kagome gave a sad smirk. "Alot. unfortunately." Feeling something inside her shut down, she quickly went into her own world of silence. There was no point in opening up now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_As the silver bells rang closer to the time of my birthday I started to feel like a woman of many hidden doors. Pieces of my soul were beginning to spread into new territories and I found myself...thinking of my mother. Something I didn't want to do. I had burried her. I was done with my past. Miroku was taken, Souta was gone, my father had pronounced me dead, and the only man I ever had the strength to care about denies me that right. Granted, I initiated the rejection, but I felt it. I felt him cage my soul up. Why? Nothing came to my mind at the moment...no reason at all, except for my mother. I am my mother's daughter. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

As the streets began to cover with snow, Kagome traveled to a place she hadn't been in a while. The bank. Tokyo Financial was where her father had kept an old account. And with any luck, she'd be able to crack some codes and steal some child support cash.

The bank teller spotted her immediately, putting on a fake beyond fake smile. "Welcome to Tokyo Financial, where your banking and customer service is our pleasu-" "Higurashi, 23-9853-29-0" Kagome cut her off, getting to the point with the bank code.

She waited nervously, for the teller to put in the information. A mircle must have taken place somewhere because the teller glanced at Kagome then back at the computer screen. Kagome also witnessed that she discreetly rested her hand close to the panic button.

"Alright Mrs. Higurashi, for security reasons, I'm going to need to know the last four digits of your identification number." The teller said with a smirk. She knew damn well that this woman was too young to be a 'Mrs.' anything.

But that's where Kagome had her beat. If she wouldn't have said Mrs. she would have made the mistake of using her own identification number, instead of her mothers. " 4210" Kagome responded without a sweat. The teller raised a brow but removed her had from the emergency button.

"How much would you like to take out today?" The teller asked. Kagome thought for a minute. " How much is in there? I haven't made a deposit in some time." she lied.

The teller typed in a few keys, and responded, "1.5 million ma'am."

Something deep inside Kagome screamed, "YES!!". Keeping her composure, she nodded as gracefully as she could manage. "500,000$" she said. It was going to be a merry christmas after all.

---December 20th--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't remember much during my quest to find my peace of mind that day, but i do remember the snow. It was beautiful. White, clean, uninabitted until it touched the earth. Until it touched the ground. It reminded me so much of my relationship with Inuyasha. How beautiully simple his life was until he touched earth. Until he touched me. Sometimes I wonder if someone could ever love someone like me. We were so different...But that kiss...that kiss. It reminded me of my father's love for my mother...My mother..who died before I got the chance to tell her...how mad I was, how proud I was...how scared I am..._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The snow fell lightly on the already covered streets. Kagome was scribbling diligently in her diary at the window sill, attemping to get all her fustration out. She had done all of her Christmas shopping earlier that morning while everyone was gone.

Inuyasha was out celebration Kikyou's new christmas gift that her father had given her-half of the estate just north of Tokyo. Sango was on a date with her new mystery man. So that left her here. Alone. No matter though. It was good for her.f

The plan was to go to Sango's house for christmas break. Her town was having the annual light show and she found the christmas spirit to invite Kagome, Kikyou, and Inuyasha. She had invited her new boyfriend too, but he had to work. He said he'd meet them there as soon as he got off work.

Still thinking of her inner sorrow, Kagome couldn't get Sayuri's words out of her mind. "I DO want to sing." she confessed.

She got up from the window, setting her diary on the ledge walking into Inuyasha's room. He had a very exspensive electric piano that he rarely played. Knowing he wasn't going to be home for some time she took a seat, and began to play chords.

She played a few christmas songs, but her mind drifted off to her mother. And at that moment she decided to sing how she felt.

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid...

Inuyasha entered the apartment, taking off his coat. He was tired and annoyed with Kikyou and her stuck up rich spoiled family. Every year she got a bit more conceited. Almost like he was trying to connect with a ghost.

He glanced at the window to see Kagome had left her journal out. The temptation was too strong and he found himself drawn to it. He picked it up and began to read,

_DECEMBER 20Rth_

_My birthday is in 4 days, and all I can think about is my mother. This will be my second year without my mother. Without her lovely voice singing carols, without Souta wanting her to make her special cookies that could have put Betty Crocker to rest. Sayuri asked me if I wanted to sing...And I swear I could have died right then. Of course I want to sing...but it's beaten out of me..Ever since Kouga, and Miroku.. I'm just so lost. Inuyasha, I thought he was sooo understanding, but he only wants to use and dismiss me like the others. Not that I blame him. He wants women of money, education and high standing. Kikyou fits all these qualifications but is a sneaky untrustworthy high class tramp, and he deserves more than her. More than me. I thought I could close my heart to him, but I slipped. We kissed and I...No! I won't let him. I won't let him or anyone else get to me. My mother hurt me enough to last me a lifetime. She killed herself in front of me...and I never got the chance to show her. To tell her that it was going to be okay. That she didn't have to lean on me because I was going to get her wings...I miss her presents...I remember she had a rare music box that she had gotten me from Japan...that only played christmas songs...After she died I never saw it again...I guess that's when I stop believing in the magic of it. Christmas died when my mother did. And I hate her for it...because I cant' move on without it._

_Happy fucking birthday to me..._

Inuyasha couldn't believe her words. Her mother killed herself? She has a brother? He felt like a complete ass. He had gone out of his way to avoid the subject of that kiss and now it had come back to haunt him. '_Damn...'_

He closed the book, suddenly hearing music and a beautiful voice coming from his room. He quietly approached the doorway to his room, leaning against the door way watching Kagome play.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome finished the song, wiping the tears from her eyes. What was she going to do? She never felt so alone. It just didn't make sense. Getting up, she jumped back after seeing Inuyasha in the doorway.

"I was just leaving. I didn't mean to be in your personal space." She ranted on, trying to move past him, but he blocked the doorway.

Inuyasha moved a strand of hair out of her face, seeing the sorrow in her chocolate eyes. He wanted to get lost with her. In her. Just to escape. He took a step toward her, attempting to kiss her. He brought his face centimeters from his about to join their lips for the second time. But reality was a bitch. His cell phone went off. It was Kikyou.

Kagome let her eyes search his. She found confusion. '_Join the club.' _she thought. Backing away she glanced down at his phone. "You'd better get that." she said softly, and disappeared into the next room.

"Shit!" he seethed under his breath.

Inuyasha answered his phone. "Yes Kikyou...shopping? Again?!..." Then he thought about it. The music box..."Sure. Meet me at the mall in an hour."

Much later On...----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango finished putting her last bag in the car. "Inuyasha, lets get a move on! We're already going to be in traffic!" she called up from the street.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes! "Just one second! Kikyou isn't done zipping up her bag!"

Sango rolled her eyes. Kikyou was beginning to really ruin her Christmas spirit. Everything had to be done her way and Sango wasn't trying to bring a pre-madonna to her small town. _I don't know what I was thinking when I invited that snob..'_

Kagome, already packed with her one suit case, was already waiting in the car, writing in her journal. Sango had noticed that Kagome seemed a lot calmer these days. And healthier. Kagome's hair was pulled to one side of her head, brushed and neat. Although it didn't shine and sparkle like hers or Kikyou's did, it looked better. She could have been a supermodel if she didn't look so glum and against the world. She wore dark makeup and Sango had hoped she could bring her into the spirit.

Inuyasha brought down Kikyou's huge suitcase putting it in the back of the SUV Sango had rented. Kikyou smiled sweetly at Sango. "Well come on darling! I can't wait to meet your folks. I just think tiny country towns are adorable!"

Kikyou spotted Kagome in the back seat. "What is _she_ doing here!?!" She screeched, pointing a finger in Kagome's direction. Kagome cut her a glance, then went back to writing.

Sango shrugged. "I invited her." Kikyou frowned in disgust. "You invited a crack-head to your family's house? She can't be trusted!"

"Kikyou, shut it. Kagome is my guest. I envited her, she's going, and I don't want to hear another word about it." Sango firmly declared. Kikyou huffed.

Sango began to get in the driver's seat but Kikyou stopped her. "It's not very lady like to drive. Let Inuyasha. Atleast until we get to your home town." she offered.

Inuyasha groaned. He had no intention of driving, but there would be no peace unless Kikyou got her way in something. Sango rolled her eyes, but got in the passenger side. Kikyou began to object again, but Sango shot her a look.

"My car so I sit in the front." she stated. Kikyou huffed again, sitting in the back with Kagome. She shot the crack-addict a look of distaste, then glared at Inuyasha. "Well let's go already! The sooner I can get out of this car with _her _the better."

Kikyou stared at Kagome. How Inuyasha could take pity on such a worthless creature was beyond her. She noticed nothing exceptional about her except for her necklace. It was a beautiful jewel that sat delicately on her chest. '_How can a tramp like her afford a shikon jewel? I don't even have one! I bet it's a knock off...well, we'll just have to see.'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The trip was exausting and dragged out. Kikyou whined about everything, Sango was getting car sick and Inuyasha was so fustrated, he could kill something. Kagome, of course, said nothing. She enjoyed looking at the country life.

At the end of the main road, they had taken a ferry to the island of Shikoku. By that time, Kikyou was freezing, complaining about the weather. Sango was too tired to enjoy the sights of her old home town.

Kagome remained on the deck looking at the new world, covered with snow. '_Beautiful..' _she thought. Her family would love this. Souta loved winter just as much as spring. Her mother was always a fan of snow, and her father would have appreciated the calm scenery.

Inuyasha crept up behind her, having a feeling she could already sense his presense. "You should go below." he suggest. Kagome jumped back, almost falling over the railing. Inuyasha caught her with lightning speed.

"Careful." He said. Kagome composed herself. "Thank you." Attempting to have a conversation she added, "You always come here?"

Inuyasha seemed surprised that she bothered speaking to him, but tried not to show it. "Not too often. Sango's family and I are close, so I stop in on occassion...Kagome, about your mom...how did she die?"

Kagome stared, unsure where the question was coming from. "She killed herself. A pistol plus a head. Do the math."

"Damn, that's rough. Did she know you were there?" he pushed.

Kagome didn't know why, but she felt like talking about it. "No...I think she heard me though. I came screaming through the house because I had finally caught a break. See, I had won this competition and...well, I think she rushed to get it over with before she lost her nerves. She didn't want to bare the look on my face."

"What was the prize?" Inuyasha asked after a while. Kagome stared out towards the river. "I had won 3,000$ from writing an essay on the book '_Utopia.' _"

Inuyasha gave her a meaningful glance, then returned his stare back at the ocean. "I can only imagine what you did with the money..." he said, already having an idea.

Kagome let out a humorless chuckle. "Her funeral was so cheap, but it's all I had. Managed to get her favorite flowers though. She loved cherry blossoms. It was spring and I wanted her to leave this world wit even a bittersweet happiness... I never did take that writing class."

"You should. I think you have alot to say." Inuyasha encouraged, moving closer to her. Kagome turned from the view to him. "Inuyasha...don't do it."

"Do what?" he asked, mesmorized by her depth. Kikyou was about as deep as a kitty pool. He loved her looks, but she didn't have much to say if it didn't involve shopping or money.

"Don't get it into your mind that it's okay. Don't let yourself think that its okay to fall for me...because there's no gaurantee I'll catch you." Kagome choked out.

She wouldn't be that selfish. She wouldn't break his heart like Kouga had broken hers. Pretending he was someone he wasn't. No, she didn't deserve Inuyasha and he could do so much better. _'So much better than a low life...'_

Inuyasha cleared his throat and walked away. He had never felt so shut out in his life. But she had done him a favor. It's alot easier to hate someone who doesn't give a damn about you.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the ferry, Sango drove another three miles to her home town Takamatsu. The farm sat on a beautiful hillside, over looking the shore. Sango's family were the richest farmers in Tokyo.

"Welcome to Takamatsu!" Shinju greeted with her husband Toshio.

Sango's mother had shorter, shoulder length hair. She was very thin, but healthy. Anyone could see that she was once something spectacular, and Sango's beauty didn't skip a generation. But she resembled her father. Long hair, muscular, serious.

Sango ran into her parents arms like a little child back from summer vacation. "Momma, Poppa!" she screamed. The reunion was sweet and short. Sango finally let go of her parents, and brought them over towards her friends.

"Mom, you remember Inuyasha." Sango introduced. Shinju nodded, giving him a hug. "Don't act like you don't remember me Yashi! My my, you've grown into quite a catch!"

Inuyasha laughed at his godmother. "Thank you. How is my second favorite mother?" Shinju laughed. "I'm fine. A bundle of nerves, wondering if you all would make it alright."

"With Sango driving, I don't think we would have." He teased, winking at Toshio. Toshio chuckled softly, revcieving a small punch from Sango.

"Anyways, this is my girlfriend Kikyou." Inuyasha introduced extending a hand to Kikyou.

Kikyou smiled graciously, cutting Kagome a smug 'hah hah' look. Inuyasha hadn't caught on, but Shinju had.

"It's a pleasure Mrs.Tanaka-san." Kikyou greeted with a slight bow. Shinju nodded back. "Please, it's Shinju-chan. I'm not that old."

Shinju turned to Kagome, not forgetting about the silent creature. "And who might you be dear?"

Kagome began to speak, but Sango cut her off. " That's our new roommate Kagome."

"Really? How pleasant. Well, I don't know if you will enjoy a whole seven days in the country, but it's always a pleasure to have Sango's friends here." Shinju told her with a soft smile. A smile that reminded Kagome of her mother.

"Thank you. I'm sure it'll be an unforgetable experience." Kagome replied with a small smile.

Toshio clapped his hands together. "Now that everyone knows everyone, lets go inside and I'll convince my wife to make hot chocolate for us."

Toshio watched everyone go inside, Kagome was the last. She glanced at him and he never broke eye contact. "It is okay to feel comfortable here. You're safe." he assured.

Kagome weakly smiled. "Thank you." she wispered. '_If only he knew.'_

**A/n: Things should be getting very interesting now that Miroku is going to be there. Will Kagome's secret be revealed? What about Inuyasha's feelings? And you can rest assure, Kikyou is up to NO GOOD. The song I used was by Kelly Clarkson, for those who didn't know. Title was, "because of you". I thought it was fitting because she sings about her mother, and it matches Kagome's angst toward her own mother's dependence on her. In the next chapter, you're going to see many sides of Inuyasha. Thanks for being so patient. Review! **


	8. Winter Wonderland

A/n: What is with this? I need more reviews people! I hear all the time that people love the story and they're always adding me to thier favorite's list, but it sucks if no one says anything! Well, I suppose I can only blame myself for taking so long to update this amazing story. But rest assure. None of my stories were ever completed without atleast 200 reviews. And seeing how I like this story the most, I want some major reviews for this chapter b/c after you read it, you will be either mad or in shock but not disappointed.

Chapter 8 Winter Wonderland...

_In the past, I had witnessed, and took part of many things with my father being such a rich man. We dined in places people only dreamt of. Slept in palaces of luxury, and drank ourselves to death in the fountain of our spoiledness. But Sango's home...it was Paradise. And when I say paradise, I mean it was litterally on top of the world. We were staying in the garden of Eden, right infront of Heaven's gate...But everything has a price, and even in the Garden of Eden...there lies a serpant. And the downfall of this paradise begins as all of them begin. All one needs for evil to take over is for good men to do nothing, lies to be in planted, then along comes a spider..._

The house was pretty quiet for the most part. Sango had gone to brunch with her parents, Kikyou insisted that her and Inuyasha take a romantic trip the ice skating rink. So that left Kagome alone, decorating the tree.

She was about to put final touches on when a young teen came racing through the door on his cell phone. He had shoulder length hair, and a nice easy going face. He had on his hockey unionform, dropping the equipment into the floor.

_'This must be Kohaku.' _Kagome thought. The night they had arrived, he had spent the night over his friend's house so she hadn't gotten the chance to meet him. He was a younger Sango. '_Cute.'_ Kagome quipped to herself.

"What am I going to do man? Christmas is just a few days away and I haven't the money for anything!" he panicked. He paused when he spotted Kagome. "Um...let me call you back." Kohaku said hanging up the phone .

"Hi, I'm Kagome." Kagome greeted, extending her hand. Kohaku shook it, almost breathless. "You're beautiful." it slipped out. He quickly let go of her hand, trying to hide his crimson face.

"Well thank you." she said. Kohaku looked extremely nervous. Kagome couldn't help but tease him. "You don't have to worry. We're not going to get married."

"Wouldn't mind." Kohaku muttered to himself looking away. Kagome laughed to herself, thinking how pathetic it must be for a 16 year old to be the only one to think she's attractive. She wasn't too sure about Inuyasha.

"Well, where is everyone?" Kohaku asked looking around the house.

"Sango's out with you all's mom and dad. Inuyasha is out pleasing his girlfriend, and I'm here, decorating the tree. I'm sorry your parents stuck you with a complete stranger." Kagome apologized.

"I don't mind. It's typical. My parents are so stuck on Sango, they barely notice me anyway." Kohaku shrugged it off, but Kagome was too smart for that. She had a feeling that Sango's returning wasn't something Kohaku wanted.

"S-so, you play hockey?" Kagome tried changing the subject. Kohaku nodded with glare at his hockey equipment. "It's a good winter sport until soccer season."

She noticed that Kohaku didn't sound to excited to talk about sports. With Souta, that's all he wanted to talk about. Soccer and video games, video games and soccer. "But something tells me that's not where your interests are." she told him, her attention back on the decorations for the tree.

Kohaku smirked, flopping down on he couch. "I like hockey, but lately all I've wanted to do was music." He immediately stopped talking, knowing how girls liked to talk about feelings and all that crap.

Kagome just gave a casual head nod. "Yeah, I know whatcha mean. You get tired of expressing yourself in aggression and anger. Sometimes you just want to flow." she said softly, thinking on her own life.

-------------

_Was I ready to be calm? At the time I wasn't sure. My agression had gotten me so far, so fast. But sometimes I also felt like it was holding me back. From my song, from my journey, from peace, from love..from Inuyasha...These thoughts wondered in my mind for some time, long before I knew what real joy was. Real peace. Real friendship. It was a hard lesson to learn, And I learnt it well._

_-------------_

"Yeah! Exactly!" Kohaku said in surprise. "Do you play?" Kagome shook her head no. "I just write alot." Kohaku's smile faded. "Oh."

For some reason, Kagome felt bad. Here was someone who spent most of the time, trying to impress his parents whom dote on Sango, and when he thinks he's finally found someone to relate to, she quickly shuts him out.

Changing her mind, Kagome headed over to the piano over in corner. "One song." she told him. Kohaku brightened. "Sure."

"How good are you with inprov?" She asked him. Kohaku smirked. "I don't like to brag but...okay, I secretly took piano classes before hockey practice for three years."

"You've really been into music like that?" Kagome asked impressed. "Yes. It's only thing that I've stuck with. Or that has stuck with me. So, just sing and I'll...try to catch the rhythm." Kohaku instructed.

Kagome smiled. "Okay." She started to sing the song she had been working in on the way over here.

and it's one more day in paradise  
one  
more day in paradise

as darkness quickly steals the light  
that shined  
within her eyes  
she slowly swallows all her fear  
and soothes her mind with  
lies  
well all she wants and all she needs  
are reasons to survive  
a day  
in which the sun will take  
her artificial light... her light

and it's  
one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in  
paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright

_  
one more day in paradise  
one more day in paradise  
it's one more day in  
paradise  
one last chance to feel alright... alright_

_  
once upon a year gone  
by  
she saw herself give in  
every time she closed her eyes  
she saw what  
could have been_

"You're amazing." Kagome told Kohaku whose jaw had dropped. "Wow! You're great. You have a gift."

"No I don't. It's just words." Kagome told him. "So, I heard you have a little presant problem." Kohaku turned from her ashamed. "Yeah, I don't have money this year because I spent all my money on guitar and piano practice."

"Well, maybe I can help." Kagome offered, but Kohaku quickly stood up. "No!" he said quickly. "Its rude to borrow a guest's money and I wouldn't feel right taking money from Sango's friend. Especially you."

"Okay," Kagome understood. He still had his pride. "Well, if you need me, or just want to chill, talk, or...jam...then I'm around." Kohaku nodded as he was about leave, he turned back her. "Will you keep the music thing between us?"

"I will if you will." Kagome promised. Kohaku smiled, running up stairs with his stuff.

--------------------LATER ON...------------------

After everyone was home, there was an evening of tension. Kagome was ignoring Kikyou's antics while Inuyasha was ignoring her. Sango was ready to stab Kikyou and Inuyasha was playing referee. All the while, Kohaku had a dreamy gaze at Kagome.

Toshio wispered to his wife, "What's going on?" After they went to check on the food together. Shinju cut him a glance. As if her husband could be anymore clueless!

"Well, Kikyou is jealous of Kagome, but I have no idea why. Inuyasha has hardly glanced at Kagome all night. That is unless, Kagome's said something to upset him. You know how men's egos are. Well, our Sango is a little irritated by Kikyou's teasing and Kohaku...well I don't know how he fits in but he's being strange. Try to keep up honey." She said taking the chocolate back into the living room.

"Okay kids, drink up." Shinju gave everyone mugs of hot chocolate.

"Let's play a game. Worse Christmas stories. Whoever has the worst story wins." Toshio said.

Sango and Kohak groaned. "This game sucks dad!" Kohaku whined. Sango nodded in agreement. "It sucks because dad always wins."

"No, let's play. " Kikyou encouraged, throwing Kagome a dirty look. Inuyasha smirked, kissing her on the neck. Sango rolled her eyes. Kagome sighed. Kohaku was ready to punch Inuyasha,

"Well then Kikyou, you first." Toshio said.

"Okay. Well, every year my family takes a trip to Paris for Christmas. But two years ago, our flight canceled and we spent a night in the airport hotel." Kikyou explained. Toshio just stared.

Kikyou looked around the group who seemed to be waiting on something. "What? That was the end."

Kohaku gave Sango a look on the sly, his expression screaming, 'IS SHE SERIOUS?' Sango's look revealed. 'Yes unfortuantely.' Inuyasha was a bit embarrassed to have to claim Kikyou as a girlfriend in that moment. She was the only person who could make a complete ass of herself and not notice because of her arrogance.

Sango decided to save the game and go next. "Well, when I was 13, dad had gotten mom these beautiful earrings for christmas. I was so jealous. On Christmas day, we went skating. Well I hit a weak spot in the ice and fell into the water. Well, I had lost the earrings to say the least. And I never told...mom.." she trailed off looking at her mother.

Shinju's anger subsided after a moment. "Well there goes my story. That same christmas I was scared my daughter would die from hypothermia and I lost my favorite earrings. You're grounded!"

"Mom I'm 20!" Sango screached. Shinju shook her head stubbornly. "I don't care. You're grounded." Kohaku burst into laughter and broke the ice. Toshio chuckled softly.

"Who's next? Inuyasha, how about you?" Toshio asked.

Inuyasha's smile faded. " When I was ten my mom found out she had cancer. She died Christmas morning. End of story." he sipped on his hot chocolate.

Shinju appeared to be sad, remembering Izayoi being so full of laughter and beauty before she got sick. That's how she wanted everyone to remember. But Inuyasha could only remember her suffering. It was a shame. Toshio took his wife's hand. "Okay Kohaku."

Kohaku sighed. "My worse Christmas was when I had a cold, and missed my hockey championship." His parents looked at him stangely. " I don't remember that Kohaku." Shinju said, making a face like she was trying hard to remember. Toshio frowned. "I can't recall either son."

" That's because you two were at Sango's Karake's tournament. Figures." Kohaku spat out that last part accidently. He wished he could take it back because his parents looked so guilty. Turning to Kagome, he smiled. "Your turn."

Everyone's attention was on Kagome. Kagome never felt so out of place. "Well..." she started, but stopped, glancing at Inuyasha who seemed the least bit interested in her story. He was focused on Kikyou's neck.

"Go on." Sango encouraged, cutting an evil look to Kikyou. Kagome gave her a soft smile. "Okay."

"Well...my worst christmas was months after I woke up from a coma to find my family gone. And I had recieved a ticket for Tokyo. I took it. Ended up on the street. And on Christmas Eve...was my first time I ever sold myself." Kagome told the truth. And by the look on everyone's face, she wished she hadn't. She should have lied.

Inuyasha had stopped necking in the middle of her story, watching her intently. Kikyou saw the look he gave her and rolled her eyes. "She's lying!" she blurted out.

Kagome, for the first time ever, smiled at Kikyou. "Yes, I was lying. My worst christmas the year I got clothes instead of my favorite barbie doll."

"Told you. You know it's really ashame you have to make up stories to steal the spot light from Inuyasha." Kikyou called her out. Shinju cleared her throat. "Well...this game sucks." she commented trying to sound cool.

"Well Inuyasha, since you won, you get the pleasure of opening the first christmas gift on Christmas Eve." Toshio said cheerfully.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha stated, not taking his eyes off Kagome. _'Was she serious?'_ She had to be. How much could one person handle?

The doorbell sounded, taking him out of his trance. Kohaku went to answer it, revealing, "Miroku?!" Kagome gasped.

"Kagome?" Miroku asked.

----------

_My heart stopped. Literally stopped. Miroku. The only friend I had that understood a fraction of my pain. What could be said? What? I knew something was going to come out in the open. But the question was what. Memories came flooding back The secrets we kept, the jokes we told. Stroles through the park, hanging out under the dock during the summer. The distance that had grown between us. I was slowly revealing myself piece by piece, and now, I was going to exposed. How could I explain my knowing him? Would we even connect? Was the love for this man still in my heart? Or had I traded it away along with my mother's death, my father's neglegacne and my brother's distance, for the one thing that destroyed my me...drugs._

_----------_

"Kagome is that you?" Miroku asked running to her, falling to the floor, embracing her in a tight hug. He kissed her on the side of her temple as if she were his child. Kagome hugged him back fiercly. He felt so comfortable. So real.

"Oh my god." She wispered. Miroku took a moment before breaking the hug, staring boldly into her eyes. His look told her that she had alot of explaining to do.

Kagome sighed, glancing at a very heated Sango. Her parents were a bit confused, Kohaku looked jealous. Kikyou was a bit confused, but her nonchalance covered everything. But nothing could match Inuyasha's rage. She was afraid if anyone touched him, he'd explode.

"Sango, " Miroku said, standing him and Kagome up, "This is the girl. The one I was telling you about." Sango's features softened. "Really? This is her...but how?" Miroku sighed. "Long story short, after the incident, I came to the hospital and they had said she was gone. I ran to her home and the maid said that she had taken the ticket to Tokyo. I never saw her again...till now."

Sango nodded, not wanting to exspose Kagome's life. Inuyasha was confused. What was the incident? And who the hell was Miroku to Kagome? Why does this bother him so much?

"Well how about we go eat, and then we can all take a ride on the nature trail just before sunset." Shinju suggested desperately. Toshio smiled, kissing his wife on the cheek. "Good idea."

---

After dinner, they walked down to the stables. Sango chatted and flirted with Miroku, Inuyasha was zoned out, ignoring a chattery Kikyou. Kohaku decided to stay in. Only Kagome knew why. He had wanted to work on his music.

Toshio handed out the horses, and it uncannily matched everyone's personality. He gave Kagome her horse last. "Here you go dear. This one's name is Hisoka. He's a little shy and won't go fast."

Kagome examined th horse. He was a pretty brown one but her heart was set on the one in the far side of the corner. It was all black, looking absolutely magnificent. "What's his name?" She asked.

Toshio glanced back at the black horse. "His name's Raiden. He used to be wild but Shinju saved him from being put down. We don't ride him much. He's temper mental."

"May I?" Kagome asked never taking her eyes off the horse whose golden eyes seemed so inviting.

Toshio shook his head no. "He may get out of hand. I don't trust anyone riding him but me."

Kagome glanced behind her to see everyone watching her. "I can handle him." She walked up to the horse, and he jumped up naying wildly. He came back down and Kagome grabbed the reigns, calming him with sweet nothings.

Toshio raised a brow. "That's odd." Miroku came behind him. "What's odd?" "Usually, Raiden hates strangers. He barely likes me. " he told him. Miroku smirked. "She has that affect on everyone."

Kagome mounted Raiden, riding him out the stable, with lightning speed. Sango laughed. "Well let's go! Kagome can't have all the fun!"

They all raced after her.

---

Miroku caught up to Kagome first, who was just in awe at the landscape. "It's beautiful up here. " she told him.

"Where have you been? What happened to you?" Miroku asked her. Kagome glanced at him. "In hell."

As they trailed, Kagome explained her journey after Kouga and in Tokyo. She told him how Inuyasha had saved her and how he knew nothing of who she really was.

"Your father would want to see you." Miroku told her. Kagome rolled her eyes. "He's the one who gave me the plane ticket."

"And the others don't know?" Miroku asked. He couldn't believe his best friend had gone through so much turmoil by herself.

"And they're not going to. Miroku, I can't...I can't and I won't." Kagome almost cried. Miroku stopped both horses. "You shouldn't have to carry this burden alone. You don't have to. Not anymore."

"Miroku, we're not children anymore. We're two very differet people with very different lives." Kagome felt herself shutting him out by force of habbit. "You'd better get back to Sango and enjoy her smiles. Don't waste your time with me. " she took off leaving him in the snow.

---

Kagome trotted along with Raiden who seemed content going with whatever speed she chose. What she wasn't counting on, was the wolf who came behind her. "Oh no.." she whispered. She tried to keep going until two more came into view. "Shit." she cursed.

When one of the wolves tried to bite at Raiden's legs, The horse jumped. "HA!" she pulled the reigns, and Raiden took off. She dashed across the raging river, getting soaked. Raiden was going rampid, running off the trail. "Calm down!"

But he didn't seem to hear her. "Raiden, easy boy!" She tried again, trying to pay attention but the wind was getting strong.

Raiden ran right into a clearing to the ocean. For a split second, it was absolutely beautiful to see the Sky of pure orange greenish yellow. One hell of a sunset. Until the cliff. Raiden came to an ubrupt hault, but Kagome didn't. She had an iron grip on the reigns, giving an earth shattering scream as she flew over the cliff, holding on for dear life.

"

--

Miroku heard the scream first. "Kagome.." he whispered. Toshio looked to a worried Shinju. Howling wolves could be heard in the distance. "Oh my goodness!" she covered her mouth.

Inuyasha wasted no time, taking off, with Miroku and Sango right behind him. Toshio instructed Kikyou and Shinju to head back to the barn before it got too late. He raced after his daughter and her friends. Some christmas vacation.

---

Toshio ran up on the gang, fighting off wolves. He spotted her daughter first, kicking wolf ass. She always made him proud. "That's my girl." he wispered. Sango spotted her dad. "We can't fight them all dad!"

Toshio immediately jumped in, taking out his riffle, shooting them one by one. More arrived. Toshio screamed to Inuyasha. "You and Miroku go find Kagome! Me and Sango will finish up here!"

They both nodded and left. Half way through the woods, Miroku and Inuyasha heard Sango scream. " Go on, I'm going back to help." He turned to go back then paused. "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha read his expression and just nodded. He took off into the sunset while Miroku went back for his girlfriend.

-----

"Oh come on Raiden, back up!" Kagome pleaded. Her dry tears only made things worse with the wind. Not knowing how else to soothe him, she did the only thing that would keep her sane. She sang; Voice shivering and all.

'_C-chestnuts roasting on an open fire_

_Jack F-frost nipping at your nose_

_Yule-tide carols being sung by a choir_

_And folks d-dressed up like Eskimos._

To her amazement, Raiden started to slowly back up as her gentle voice calmed him into his senses. The horse must have noticed she was on the brink of life and death, because when a piece of the cliff broke off, he steadily tried to go faster. Kagome continued to sing.

_Everybody knows a turkey_

_and some m-mistletoe_

_Help to make the season bright_

_Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow_

_Will find it hard to sleep t-tonight._

_They know that S-santa's on his way_

_He's loaded lots of toys_

_and goodies on his sleigh_

_And every mother's child is gonna s-spy_

_To see if reindeer_

_really know how to fly._

Inuyasha ran up on Kagome hanging off the edge and his heart stopped. "Kagome!" he called to her but she looked at him, shaking her head no. She was busy singing...to the horse? But he saw horse backing up, so he let her finish. She was almost back on top of the cliff.

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase_

_T-to kids from one to ninety-two_

_Although it's been said_

_many times, many ways_

_Merry Christmas to you._

When she was back on top and out of danger, Raiden nudged her and she giggled. "G-good horse" she studdered, petting him. Inuyasha dropped to his knees, holding Kagome in his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, j-just c-cold...about what I s-said on the b-boat. Inuyasha..." she started but Inuyasha cut her off. With a kiss.

He was delirious with need as he kissed her ferociously. Intwining his hand in her soft hair, he wrapped the other arm around her waist, never wanting to let her go. Kagome returned the kiss with as much intensity as she could, feeling the heat between the two of them sparking off. Inuyasha trailed kisses down to her neck, almost completely on top of her. This was all he wanted to do, ever since Sango's party. Ever since their first kiss. They both knew neither had experienced anything like this before. It scared them.

The spell was broken when Kagome heard someone called her name from a distance. _'Not now Miroku...MIROKU!' _Inuyasha must have heard him too, because they sprang apart seconds before Miroku entered the clearing, both trying to catch their breath.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked jumping off his horse. Kagome nodded, never taking her eyes off Inuyasha who was standing and headin g back to his horse. Pretty soon he was riding off.

"What happened?" Miroku exchanged glances between Kagome and Inuyasha's fleeting body. Kagome shook her head. "N-nothing...The horse saved my life." Miroku glanced at Raiden. "Good horse. And hear I'm thinking Inuyasha was the hero."

"N-no. He plays the villan." Kagome muttered. "Come on. They're probably worried to death. And we need to get you out of these wet clothes." Miroku said helping her up. They mounted the horses and headed back to the stables.

----

Miroku helped Kagome cross over the threshold. Everyone was on edge, relief spreading through their expressions at seeing her alive. Honestly, Kagome couldn't imagine anyone would miss her. Kikyou certainly looked appeared disappointed.

Shinju burst into a fit of tears, hugging her. "Oh thank goodness. I was so worried! I told Toshio that horse was uncontrolable!"

Kagome patted the woman softly on the back, feeling guilty for having her worry. "No, the horse saved my life. The wolves just scared him is all."

Sango came over, taking Kagome's hand. "You must be freezing. Come up stairs with me." She led Kagome upstairs to her bedroom.

Kagome was in awe at the room's splender. There was a beautiful midnight canopy surrounded in scarlet red sheers. There was a fire place in the corner, setting off a beautiful cozy atmosphere. The balroom balcony was closed, but anyone could see why this was the best room in the house. There was a spectacular view of the ocean. It reminded her of Princess Jasmine's room off _Aladdin._ Expensive china dolls were plastered on different mantels, and a fairytale dollhouse in the corner. Japanese Caligraphy on anything name brand.

Sango closed the door, immediately beginning to ask the question that had been tormenting her all day. Kagome glanced at a distraught Sango and shook her head. "No." she said.

"No what?" Sango said.

"No. Me and Miroku have nothing going on. He's an old friend. Nothing more. So don't lose any sleep over weather or not I'm fucking him." Kagome said with a smirk.

Sango visibly relaxed. She had been torturing herself over it all day. When Miroku came to the door, he went right to Kagome. Then again on the riding trail, he rode side by side with Kagome, as if she didn't exsist. Miroku said they were friends, but what kind of friends. She'd find out tonight.

"This room is beautiful." Kagome finally said walking around the room, taking in the magificent sight.

"It used to be my room, before I moved out. I loved disney movies, so I had the room redesigned to match Princess Jasmine's." Sango said shyly.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. But...why are we here?" Kagome asked. "This is your room for the remainder of the vacation. It's my way of thanking you for having some class." Sango explained with a soft smile.

"Having class? I don't understand." Kagome was completely confused. She had done nothing to deserve this honor.

Sango shrugged. " I really appreciate you not going off on Kikyou. Me and Inuyasha both knew you could have shut her up with that mouth of yours. My parents don't approve of confrontation and I know we aren't the best of friends but, I'd like to think you did that out of respect for my family. "

Kagome nodded gracefully. "Thank you. My boarding school teacher once said, "Men only date two kinds of women; Ones with class or ones with beauty." She said I don't have beauty, so I'd have to work on gaining some class."

Sango nodded in return, turning to leave. She paused at the door before walking out. "She's wrong about you, ya know. I think you have a little bit of both." she gave a wink and disappeared behind the closing door.

Not too much later, another knock came on the door. Kagome got up from writing in her journal and answered it, figuring it was Sango. "Really Sango, I'm..." she lost her words.

Inuyasha was standing in her doorway.

_The garden of Eden has many demons. Some good, some bad, but all with purpose. As I stood there watching him watch me, I knew I wouldn't be satified unless I followed him. Like Alice following the white rabbit down the hole. Only, I didn't want to go home. I wanted to stay in wonderland. That is until I knew I had been bitten, by a serpant._

A/n: stay tuned. It only gets better. The song in the chapter was _Paradise_ by Vanessa Carlton.


	9. The Garden of Eden

**A/n: Thank you so much for the reviews. Okay, I must confess that these two past chapters have been the most exciting because I have such a lovely surprise for you all. Read the chapter and see how it goes. Things are going to start getting very heated and very very suspicious. But for now, enjoy this lovely romantic chapter, written especially for the lovers of Inuyasha and Kagome.**

Chapter 9--The Garden of Eden...

Inuyasha stood in the doorway, his eyes never wavering. "May I?" he indicted to the room. Kagome moved out of the way, letting him in.

"There are some things that need to be said, but I can't say them here." he confessed.

"Why can't we say them here?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha gave her a skeptical glance, then pointed to the walls. Kagome made an 'O' sound.

"But first, who the hell is Miroku?" Inuyasha demanded, crossing his arms. Kagome shifted her weight. Why did he care? He seemed pretty occupied sucking off Kikyou's neck earlier. As if hearing her thoughts, Inuyasha said, "Sango's curious."

Kagome smirked, fighting to laugh in his face. "Is she now? Well I guess she'll have to just ask me herself."

"Listen, Sango's my best friend and if you do anything to hurt her," Inuyasha started but Kagome cut him off with a glare. "NO. You came here to see how you were. I've already had this conversation with Sango, so its safe to assume you just wanted the answer for your own peace of mind. Don't insult me Inuyasha. I have Kikyou for that."

"Who is he?" Inuyasha asked once more, his anger at its boiling point. Kagome found herself explaining. "He's someone from my past."

"Did you fuck him?" Inuyasha got right to the point, holding his breath for the answer. "That's none of your damn business!" Kagome sneered at him. He had no right, no right so ever jumping into her personal life. "Look, I don't know where you get the balls to ask me these questions but you're over stepping some serious boundaries."

"Don't play all defesive with me wench! Since the day we've met you've been so secretive, forcing me to believe something you aren't. You're hiding something and I want to know what it is, because the more I'm around you, the more your lies sufficate me!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Then DON'T be around me." Kagome snapped back.

"Kagome...did you sleep with him?" Inuyasha asked again, all the anger gone from his voice. He sounded pain-stricken and tired. Softening up a bit, Kagome shook her head. "No. I did not."

With a slight nod, Inuyasha left. Kagome slammed the door behind her. He always got what he wanted. Always. Why the hell was she so submissive to him? It made no sense.

---------------

_When my mother was alive, she used to tell me, "Kagome, men are just like moments in a bad movie scene-hesitate, and they'll kill you." Alot of wisdom coming from a strung out heroin addict who worked at a slum down quickie mart for 7.50 an hour. In many ways, I'm alot like my mother. She went from her palace on the hill to marrying for love. From love to hate. From Hate to Confusion...To confusion to depression...from depression to death. Most times, people say it was the drugs that drove her to do unspeakable acts. I believe it was the realization that she was so madly alone, that it was too much to live with. The necklace I'd worn around my neck that year symbolized something. A shikon jewel submerges from the earth's core every 400 years. It was unique, it was rare, undescribable...and in an instant, it was gone._

_--------------_

"Come on you guys!" Kohaku shouted. The Tanaka family had taken everyone out to the annual winter carnival on Christmas Eve. Sango had convinced Kagome to put on a little make-up and wear a color she'd never wear unless forced-white. Her outfit consisted of a sleek white trench coat, a skin tight turtle neck, a white director's hat and a pair of white baggish cargo pants. Atleast she got to some new black boots. At seeing her new style, Kohaku did a flip, Miroku studdered, and Kikyou was fuming. No one knew where Inuyasha was. He agreed to meet up with everyone later at the carnival.

Miroku grinned in satisfaction as he purchased the bear for Sango. It was a huge cat. " Oh, it's adorable!" Sango cooed, snuggling with her toy. "Hey! What about me?" Miroku whined. "After all, I won it."

"It took you 37 tries!" Sango remarked. " I mean, how hard is it to shoot a duck?" Miroku shurgged. "You were distracting me." Sango blushed. "Uh huh." They walked over to Kagome who was watching Kohaku on the ice.

"Hey beautiful." Miroku greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. Kagome raised a brow. "Are you saying I looked like shit before Sango dressed me up like a poster child?" "N-no." Miroku hurried out. "I was just saying...well, you're beautiful. Always have been...Just like Amaya." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Kagome blushed. Miroku surely had a way with words.

Sango felt a hint of jealousy come through as she fought an eye roll. _Who's Amaya? And why does he never compliment me like that. Kagome is pretty, but she doesn't look THAT good.'_

An applause from the crowd broke her thoughts. Sango's attention darted to the ice rink. Kohaku was holding a pretty girl about his age as people gathered around him. "What's going on?"

"You mean you didn't see that?" Miroku turned to her shocked. " Those guys over there were playing too rough on the ice and Kohaku saved that girl from an ice skate landing in her face."

"He's pretty fast." Kagome stated. She noticed how the young girl seemed to be taken with Kohaku. She had beautiful golden hair, that came to her chin. Her lovely green eyes seemed to catch Kohaku in some kind of trance. Kagome could only grin. Young love was such a beautiful thing to watch bloom. It was the only thing untainted by the age of real world problems.

As sunset came into view, Toshio told everyone to that they were spending Chrismas Eve in the Gardens. Sango was especially excited because she had talked about the gardens for months. The carnival had a tradition however, that carnival came to an end with a 12-sleigh ride around the mountain.

"Step right up folks!" The announcer called. Of course, The Tanaka family had the very first ride because they funded the Christmas Carnival every year.

Toshio and Shinju of course had a magnificent white sleigh with gold trimming. Carved andgels engraved in the handles, and on the back of the sled was a tradition golden partrige in a peartree. Miroku help Sango's hand hand as they jumped in the elegant silver sleigh fit for two turdle doves.

Kohaku was holding the girl's hand as he approached Kagome. "Kagome, this is Megumi. Would you hate me if I, " "No." Kagome cut him off before he could finish. She winked at the girl who blushed.

He had promised Kagome that she was the one he wanted to share the sleigh with but she knew his little crush on her would end soon. Men were fickle. But she wasn't upset. She was flattered that he even considered her in the first place. If he knew who she really was, he wouldn't stand the sight of her.

When Kohaku eyes met hers, as if to make sure, she ushered them with her eyes and a soft smile as the sleigh pulled up. "Go on." Kohaku thanked Kagome with a bow and escorted his date to the bronze sleigh with three french hens on the back.

"My parents would love this..." she mumbled to herself.

When it came down to her, The announcer gave her a questionable stare. "Where's your partner? Surely someone as beautiful as you is not ridding alone." Kagome shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time." The announcer motioned for the fourth sleigh to be brought around.

Kagome turned to watch as the first three sleighs ride off with lovers in them. It would be a very special moment..._'for them_.' She thought as she felt her heart strings tug.

She turned as the magificent sleigh came into view. All polished black with gold trimmings. Angels carved in gold as they held the four calling birds in one hand and harps in the other. Raiden was on the reigns, clicking his feet in the snowing, signalling he was ready to go. But that's not what caught her attention. A hand extended out the sleigh.

Kagome caught her breath as Inuyasha stared down at her. He was dressed handsomly as his baggy pants cuffed his timberlands. He wore a dark red trench coat over a black turtleneck. "Well don't just stand there. Get in." He told her softly.

"B-but...What about Kikyou?" Kagome asked worried. Not that she gave a damn, but it was Christmas Eve. She didn't want any problems today. Inuyasha shrugged nonchalantly. " Couldn't find her."

'_Good enough for me!'_ Kagome thought with excitement as her smile stretched across her face. "Okay." She took his hand and they rode off into the sunset together.

_------------------------_

_Yes, I realize now that the answer he gave wasn't good enough, but for someone in my position, I took it as a sign. And for the first time I like singing. That moment was beautiful. The sunset was flawless, the snow glitsend. All those years of loneliness, searching for love in the wrong places...I finally knew what I was looking for. I knew what I wanted. I wanted what my mother had when she married my father. I wanted the look she gave Souta after labour. I wanted a house here in Shikoku. I wanted to go away for long weekends. I wanted a horse, and an over-protective dog. And I want kids;two, maybe three. I wanted to be happy. God had read my heart that day, beacuse in that moment, riding into the sunset with Inuyasha, I honestly believed I could have it. What more could I ask for? _

_Well, you can't sell your soul to the devil and expect him to keep his word. Whomever said the devil was a lair mustn't have known, that he lives in our only place of salvation. He lives in the only place we run to. He lives in the garden...he lives in the church. _

_------------------_

Inuyasha didn't say much half way through the ride. Not that Kagome minded. She enjoyed the beautiful sunset over the ocean. It was one you didn't see every day.

"About what you said on the ferry...about not falling?" He began calmly, his gaze still on the ocean. Kagome did a slight nod, feeling guilty about her words. She hadn't said them to keep Inuyasha away, but to bring herself back into reality.

"Heh. Look, guys don't like talking about their feeling and shit, so I'll make this clear. I want to be with you. I've wanted to be with you since the very time I saw you and I don't see why you're making this so gotdamn hard because I know you want me too." Inuyasha confessed looking her straight in the eye.

Kagome shook her head. "No. You don't know me." Inuyasha sighed. " I know you more than anyone. I know you only drink green tea, your favorite fruit is strawberry, for some reason you always say a prayer in english, and japanese before you sleep. I know you don't like Sango's rice ball surprise or when you're having a really bad day, you put on Nina Simone and drift off to sleep. Your favorite flowers are orchids, winter is your favorite season and that there's a scar on the lower half of your back."

Wow. Did he really notice that much about her? Could she be wrong? _Maybe I can be happy. Just this once.'_ Kagome didn't know what to say. She wanted this. She wanted him. She could actually be happy!

"Kikyou's going to be furious." Kagome whispered finally. Inuyasha took her hand is his. "I don't care." He came in for a kiss but the sleigh came to a hault. They bumped heads with a slight thud. "Ouch!" They both cried simultaneously.

"We're here!" Shinju giggled. "Welcome to the Ritsurin Park!" Kohaku's date Megumi, jaw dropped. "We're eating here?! My parents tried to get reservations for this place months ago!" Kohaku cockily smiled. "My parents own half of it."

The Ritsurin Park was like the garden of Eden. No knew what was awaiting them inside. Lanterns of soft orange hung from the ceiling. Flowers of every kind surrounded the greenhouse. There was a rock garden that led to a be magnificent waterfall, that glowed every color.

"This way." Toshio guided his family. Everyone was in awe at the snowwhite paradise. Only white orchids, roses, lillies and tulips surrounded them as they sat by the brilliant Christmas tree.

"Shinta, you've outdone yourself this year." Shinju hugged him. "Well, I was feeling the spirit." Toshio smiled.

"Has anyone seen Kikyou? She wasn't at the carnival." Shinju asked a bit worried. Sango rolled her eyes. "The beauty queen is resting. She said she wasn't in the mood for much activity today."

"I guess she doesn't feel well." Shinju frowned. Kohaku shrugged. "Mom, don't worry so much. She may just not be used to the cold weather. I remember I came back from camp, I had the fleu and two colds after that."

"I suppoose. Well anyway, lets eat, then we can tour the gardens." Shinju suggested. The dinner went on without any problems. A lot of laughter and easy going. Kagome was reserved as always, but that was normal.

After the four christmas carol, Kagome's throat became parched. She went over to into the kitchen. Miroku had already beaten her to it. "My throat is killing me." he confessed dryly. Kagome giggled. "Well, Sango loves christmas songs."

"So do you from what I hear." Miroku cut her a glance to see Kagome shift uncomfortably. "Hey, hey. Didn't mean to stir up a bad memory. You do know it's okay to miss her. To miss your brother and your dad."

"That's never been the question Miroku. It's do they miss me?" Kagome asked barely above a whisper. Miroku put is drink down pulling Kagome into a warm hug. "How can anyone not miss you?" He lifted her chin up with his hand. "How can anyone not miss this face? It's one of a kind."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him, returning the hug. "I've missed you Miroku. I've missed you so much." Miroku felt tears wet his shirt. So many years of not being able to see her, talk to her, listen to her laugh, see her smile. And now to be here, in the mist of it all. It was too much to take.

Kagome sniffed as she looked at him. A green thing caught her attention. "Mistle toe." She whispered. "What?" Miroku asked, aimlessly rubbing her hair. Kagome pointed up. Miroku looked above him to see the mistle toe. Without a second thought, he gave her the sweetest, most delicate kiss on her forehead. "Merry Christmas Kagome."

"Merry Christmas Miroku." She said back with a smile.

Their special moment was interupted by none other than Sango. She stood there, arms cross, her eyes ablazing. "Am I interrupting something?"

Kagome glanced at Miroku who seemed to want to disappear. She knew he was so in love with Sango that it made him damn near blind. Miroku sighed. "No."

"Just a moment between friends." Kagome joined in. "I'll leave you two alone." She let go of Miroku, leaving him to his grim fate with Sango. Sango glared at her as she went out the kitchen doors, mumbling, "Should have known."

A few months ago, Kagome would have said something. But something was difference. She felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time. Taking a breath, she started down the hall to the others, but she heard Sango's voice through the vents from a near by bathroom. Slipping inside, she decided to be a peeping tom.

_"What the hell was that?!" Sango screeched._

_"Sango, sweetie it was nothing. Kagome just...we go a long way." Miroku answered desperately._

_"So do me and Inuyasha, but you don't see us hugged together under the mistle toe!" She screamed._

_" We didn't do anything!" He calmly told her._

_"Do you have something for her? Be real with me Miroku. I mean there's no need of telling my parents about this if I can't even trust you alone with some cracked out-"_

_"HEY! That's enough. You have no idea what she's been through Sango. No fucking idea." _

_"So that's it then. You love her..."_

_"I do love Kagome. She was there when my father revealed that he had AIDs. She was there when I couldn't deal with my own life. She was there until she couldn't be anymore. I'm not saying she's perfect, but she does understand."_

_"So I guess there's not enough room for me in the picture. I guess you'll want this back." she said softly._

_"Sango...I asked you to marry me because I'm in love with you. YOU. No one else. But understand...I haven't seen Kagome in damn near 10 years. She disappeared. But I wouldn't sacrifice our lives together for anything. You're the only thing that matters. I love Kagome and we have a connection that not even she can explain...but it's just that. We're friends. Not lovers."  
_

There was a pause. Kagome was so afraid that Sango had walked out on him. But then she spoke.

_"Let's go tell my parents." _

_"After the mistle toe." _

Relief spread through Kagome as she exited the bathroom. Miroku's engagement was pretty exciting. She'd never dream her perverted little friend would grow up into a perverted fiance. Walking through the hall, she found herself opening the doors to the greenhouse.

Walking through it, she noticed the flowers all in bloom. Giving herself a tour, she came to a small bridge, a soft stream flowing under it. The moon could be seen through the stainless glass above. "Beautiful."

"Yeah...beautiful." A voice came from the shadows. A figure dropped from one of the massive trees in the garden. Inuyasha appeared in the moonlight, his face serious, but a hint of mystery behind is eyes. "Take a walk with me." Kagome agreed by taking his hand.

Most of the night, they danced around the words, 'I want you, I need you, I love you.' Inuyasha talked alot about his childhood, but avoided the subject of his father. She had no idea that he had an older brother. He explained how he met Kikyou and why he was in college, where he worked, and the events that led up to him finding her. Kagome was mostly quiet, enjoying hearing his voice. She did reveal how she knew Shinju, but not much after that.

Inuyasha had found a secluded area of the greenhouse, with a small bench surrounded by flowers. They took a seat, both quiet for a moment. Just enjoying the stars, enoying the peace. It was a bit of heaven, and it would do...for now.

Catching the relection, Inuyasha noticed something glistening around her neck. He barely noticed it before because she always kept it hidden. '_Was she wearing it on the way down here?'_ He thought to himself. Honestly, he couldn't remember.

"So, what's the story on that necklace?" Inuyasha asked motioning to the chain the disappeared under her shirt. When he felt her tense up, he took her hand in his. "It was just a question. You never take it off. What does it mean to you?"

"There were these pearls that my mother own. My grandma gave it to her when she became of age and told her to only wear them on special occasions. She told me they brought her luck. She was wearing those same pearls when she had met my dad. She was wearing those pearls when she lost her virginity. Well, one day they went missing. She searched the house up and down, going insane and destressed. Daddy promised her that he'd give her something better than pearls. So he gave her this."

Kagome showed him the Shikon necklace, holding it gently in her hand.

"It was his mother's favorite necklace. My mother fell in love with it on sight, and she NEVER took this one off. She was wearing this necklace the day she was married, the day she gave birth to me, every christmas, and she was wearing it the day she died."

"Damn...what ever happened to the pearls?" Inuyasha asked quietly. "Wait. That's neither here nor there. you don't have to answer that." He felt like a complete insensitve jackass for asking about jewelry when she had just revealed that her mother had died.

"I found them. I had them actually. I was dressing up my dolls, and I was wearing the pearls. Sometimes I think she always knew, but didn't have the heart to take them back. I burried her in them. I guess it was to give her good luck in the afterlife. But this," she held up the shikon jewel, "...It's the only thing of hers I have left. It's her legacy." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha took her by the hand. "You are your mother's legacy. Not the necklace. I was going to wait until christmas to give it to you, but.." He handed her a semi-small red box. "Open it."

Kagome took the box, untying the ribbon slowly. What was in the box could have made her cry. Infact, it did make her cry. It was the music box. She picked it up winding it slowly. As it played Carol of the Bells, tears fled freely down her face.

"Happy birthday." Inuyasha told her gently with the most sincere smile. Kagome could restrain herself as she leaped into his arms kissing him the most passionate kiss she could muster. Caught off balance, Inuyasha fell, with Kagome right on top of him.

He rolled over, regaining dominance as he took over the kiss. Neither of them could barely breathe, as they both wrestle for power. His kisses trailed from her mouth, finding their way to her neck. Kagome let out a soft moan she had been biting back. Was this heaven? It certainly felt like it. '_So this is love...'_ Kagome began to sing in her head as Inuyasha's hands roamed under her shirt and around her body, setting her skin a-flame.

When the time came to actually have oxygen, they seperated. The glint in Inuyasha's eyes was questionable. Kagome's eyes revealed the answer. Without a word, He began to take off her shirt off. Kagome watched as he examined her chest through the lace see-thru bra. The Shikon nestled snugly at it resting place between her breasts.

Kagome was sort of self concious. She wasn't Kikyou, and Kikyou's breasts looked expensive.She began to cover up when Inuyasha swiftly grasped her hand. "Don't." his gasped.

Inuyasha's lungs was on fire. He'd never seen such a perfect woman before. She wasn't scarred or tatted up like he had imagined. Kagome was damn near flawless. All that was wrong were the rest of the clothes. They needed to come off. He was about to reach for her pants, Kagome warm breath driving him crazy as she kissed on his neck. Then the sound of hell came through...Kagome paused, hearing it too.

"Shit...Kikyou..." he growled.

**A/n: Interuptions, Interuptions. Oh well, Next chapter won't be a disappointment. I'm warning you now-next chapter-lemon! So if you don't like reading them, skip over, but I promise, you're missing one hell of a chapter. Thank you again for the reiviews. Luv you guys! Till next time...peace eazy**


End file.
